Twisted Reality 3
by Firestorm
Summary: The continuation to Twisted Reality 1 and 2. It's been six months since the defeat of Talpa, but Cye's birthmark has suddenly reappeared. Now Cye finds himself in the worst situation he would ever thought was possible. R&R please! Finally complete!
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronins. And I don't own Emily. Emily belongs to Tigergirl. And yes, I have her permission to use her! I suggest before you read this fic, you read my Twisted Reality 1, then read Tigergirl's sequel Twisted Reality 2. Enjoy the fic and please review! Thanks! 

Twisted Reality 3

Chapter 1.

Cye heard his alarm clock going off, but he didn't feel like getting up. He had stayed up late last night playing an all night matching game against Kento on the PS2 station that Mia had just bought last week. So basically all he wanted right now was sleep. The alarm clock was insistent so he grumpily got up and shut the clock off, then dragged himself out of bed. He decided to skip a shower for the time being, or at least until he was a bit more awake and got dressed. He headed over to his dresser mirror and took his brush and started brushing his hair, just glancing at himself in the mirror. He brushed his bangs upward, then suddenly his eyes widen and he dropped his brush in shock as he stared at his reflection in horror. There above his left eyebrow was the hideous birthmark.

And Cye screamed.

Downstairs, Ryo, Sage, and Kento all jumped, and immediately raced upstairs in their subarmor. Rowen flew out of his room in his, having been awoken to Cye's scream. All four raced to his room, getting ready for a fight as they all knew their friend was in danger. They burst through the door, expecting to see some soldiers or other enemy. There was no one there, except for Cye, who was standing before his dresser mirror staring at himself in horror.

"Cye?" Ryo gently called his young friend as he cautiously approached him. He could see Cye shaking and wondered just what had scared him so bad. 

Sage was frowning deeply, not really sure what to think about what was wrong. 

Kento was thinking Cye had seen a Dynasty monster in the mirror and he was wanting a good fight.

"Cye, what happened?" Rowen called to his young friend.

Cye stepped away from the mirror, still shaking as he turned around slowly. Tears were running down his cheeks as he lifted his bangs and pointed to his birthmark. "It's back!" he cried. 

All of them stared in shock at the birthmark. None of them could believe it either. It had been six months since Cye and Emily had destroyed Talpa and three months since Emily had gone on a tour with her Music Group from school. All of them had thought it was all over, that things were back to normal, especially Cye. But the birthmark was a living proof that trouble may come yet again. 

"This can't be happening," Cye groaned as he covered his face. This had to be some dreadful nightmare he was having. He had to wake up. He kept his eyes closed for several minutes, praying that when he opened his eyes, the birthmark would be gone. But no such luck. When he opened his eyes, the birthmark was there, mocking him it seemed. He let out a long, disappointed, shaky sigh.

"Cye, are you going to be all right?" Ryo asked him gently.

"No," Cye flat out told him as he held onto his dresser tightly as if he was afraid to let go.

Everyone frowned at him and none of them were sure what to say to him. They knew this was a difficult time for him. All they could do was support him the best they could. 

In another world, a large being sat, his eyes filled with fury and hatred. It had been six months since his last defeat, and he was pretty steamed by the whole thing. How dare his son turn against him! This time instead of using tricks, he would resort to old fashioned force. The only problem he had was getting his son back.. That would take time and cleverness. He didn't want to move too soon. No doubt Cye had seen his birthmark again and would be on his guard. He would have to wait until the young Ronin was at least expecting of him. Suddenly he got an idea and a cruel smile formed on his face as he laughed evilly. He suddenly vanished from his throne room in a cloud of black smoke.

Kento was worried about his best friend but there seemed to be little they could do for him. He had refused to eat breakfast saying he didn't feel good and had locked himself in his room after having requested to be left alone. So now he was sitting in the living room, watching TV, Sage was cleaning up in the kitchen, Ryo was seated on the other couch, reading, and Rowen was sleeping again. 

Ryo sighed to himself, feeling worried about his friend upstairs and wishing he knew how to handle this situation. Some leader he was.. He couldn't even offer any advice to his young friend in this terrible situation, and it was making him feel worse with each passing moment.

"Ryo?" Kento called softly making the bearer of Wildfire look at him. "Do, do you think Cye is gonna be okay?"

Ryo looked down at his book, frowning deeply. He really didn't know the answer to that question. He didn't want to hurt Kento's feelings, but he didn't want to lie either. He raised his head again and looked at Kento. "Kento, it's hard saying. This is very rough on Cye right now. I think he needs to understand it doesn't matter where he came from, but that he has loving friends and family. His mother and sister care about him, we care about him. He needs to realize that. But honestly, I can't really say if he'll be okay. But I hope he will though. And I'll be straightforward, Kento. I'm worried about him right now."

Kento nodded and sighed deeply. "Poor Cye. You know it has to be rough on him."

Ryo nodded sadly and turned back to his book, trying to read it once more.

The tall man wearing the brown tuxedo, black hair slicked back, and carrying important looking documents entered the building of the Federal Court. He looked up and down the massive hallway which held several offices, most which seemed to be closed. He headed down the hall, passing famous paintings of famous Japanese men and women, a placard holding important notices and other plague. He kept his eyes on the last door as he walked toward it. When he reached it, he smiled once, and then knocked on the door of Children Affairs and Custody.

By the time Mia had come home from the university Cye had come downstairs, but only once to eat a little something, then had retreated back upstairs to his room. Mia frowned deeply and looked to the others for an explanation.

"He's been acting like that all day," Rowen said sadly.

"But why?" Mia asked in concern as she poured herself a cup of tea Sage had made earlier.

"Mia, you might want to sit down for this," Ryo said with a bit of difficulty. Mia frowned deeply. Usually when she was told to sit down there was bad news. She sat down, staring at all four of them waiting for them to explain what was going on with Cye.

"Earlier this afternoon when Cye awoke he found out that his birthmark reappeared above his left eyebrow again," Sage said sadly, yet calmly. 

Mia was shocked. She knew about Cye's birthmark and his relationship to Talpa, but she had never thought it would appear again. She thought it would be over for Cye, that he could get back to normal life. And yet it seemed as if destiny had a different plan for the young Ronin.

"And we can't figure out how to help him," Ryo said with a sigh. "He won't talk to any of us, and we don't want to pressure him into talking, but this is hard though. We're really worried about him."

Mia took a sip of her teeth, her green eyes full of concern for Cye. She looked at Ryo, then at Sage, then at Kento, and finally Rowen. "Have any of you told him how you felt?" All of them shook their heads and she continued. "Maybe you should. Tell him how concerned you are for him and that you want to help him. Be there for him, but don't overcrowd him, you know?"

All of them nodded as they understood. 

"Yeah, you're right, Mia, one of us should talk to him," Sage said as he leaned against the wall.

"Question is who's going to talk to him first?" Rowen wondered.

All of them looked at each other, but before anyone could make a move the door bell rang.

"Who could that be?" Kento wondered.

Ryo shrugged as he headed for the front door and opened it. There on the porch stood a tall, dignified looking man and right beside him was a police officer. Ryo frowned deeply. This could mean trouble, how or why he wasn't sure. "Um, can I help you?" he asked a bit suspiciously.

"Yes," the man said with a smile. "I am here to pick up Cye William Mouri."


	2. Chapter 2

****

Twisted Reality 3

Chapter 2.

Ryo stared at the man before him almost uncomprehendingly at the man. His eyes narrowed with suspicion, then he looked at the police officer standing just a few feet behind the man. "May I ask why you are here to pick him up?" Ryo demanded as he looked back to the man.

The man smiled coolly, then held out legal documents right before Ryo's face. "I have custody of him. And he is to come with me."

Ryo glared more. He could feel Sage, Rowen, and Kento right behind him, and they were also demanding to know what was going on. No way were they letting anyone take Cye away that easily.

"Step aside!" the officer ordered from behind, sensing the disturbance from them. The four Ronins glared at the officer.

"Hold it! You can't tell us to step aside!" Ryo challenged. "This man just shows up wanting to take Cye away and we don't even know him! Cye doesn't know him! Cye has a mother and a sister who love him and who have custody of him also!"

The man seemed to smirk at that. "Not anymore. I have custody of him and that's that. Now bring him here at once or the officer will arrest you for obstructing me."

Kento glared angrily at him, but Mia spoke from behind, softly as she hid her tears. "You guys, we have no choice. One of you get Cye." She was on the verge of collapsing and who knew what his mother and sister were going through right now. And what of Emily? How could this even be happening? This was a living nightmare.

"I'll… I'll go get him," Sage said with much difficulty. He turned and slowly climbed the steps as if he was struggling to ascend them. It almost seemed like he would change his mind and turn around and come back down, but he continued to climb them.

Cye laid on his bed, trying to forget about the hideous birthmark. It had been on his mind all day and he could barely think of anything else. He had tried to sleep, thinking it would put him in a better mood, but sleep did not come. It seemed no use. Perhaps he should just ignore it, but how? 

A knock came on his door and he frowned. They probably came to see how he was doing or something like that. At first he didn't get up, but a tiny thought in his head convinced him he was being somewhat selfish, so he got up and went over to the door and opened it. 

Sage stood before him, looking completely miserable. Cye frowned deeply, wondering what could be wrong.

"Sage, what's the matter? Did something happen?"

"Cye," Sage choked a bit, then swallowed. "Cye, there's a man downstairs. He's… he's got custody of you. We don't know who he is or how he was able to get custody, but he's waiting for you to come down and leave with him."

Cye's eyes widen in horror and he shook his head. "No! I won't! My mom's got custody of me!" 

"Not anymore, Cye," Sage said sadly. "And you have to go. There's a police officer down there with him."

Cye looked on the verge of tears. Sage hated seeing him like this, but what choice did they have? If Cye didn't go with the man, there could be trouble. If only they could just run away with Cye or fight this in a court of laws, appeal the decision that the judge had made, but how? There seemed to be no hope at all. Sometimes life just wasn't fair.

Finally Cye turned and headed for his closet. Sage watched silently and sadly as the young Ronin begin to pack his belongings. It took him ten minutes to do so, and half the room looked bare. Cye looked around at the rest of his stuff, frowning deeply. "Will you save my things for me, Sage?" he asked, looking at the taller Ronin. "Until, until I can come back?"

Sage nodded, holding back his tears. "Of course I will." He swallowed sadly, then took a deep breath. "Do you need help carrying your things?"

Cye nodded, not daring to speak. Sage took one suitcase and followed Cye out the door. Once downstairs, Cye saw the man he was to go with and frowned deeply. He truly did not want to go with this man, but what choice did he have? 

Farewells were made, and everyone tried to hold back their tears, but it was useless. Ryo promised Cye they would get him back somehow, and Cye believed him. Finally he took his suitcases and his duffle bag and followed the man out to a 2002 dark blue and silver Ford Escort. Cye's belongings were put in the trunk and he climbed into the passenger seat up front and buckled up. A forlorn sigh escaped his lips as he stared at his friends who were all watching him from the porch, all having tears running down their cheeks as the car was started up and put into gear. The man next to Cye drove off without looking back. And just like that, Cye was taken away from his friends, and from his family.

Kento's fists clenched tightly down at his sides as he shook with anger and despair. "CYE!!!! NO!!!" He thought about chasing the car down, but the officer was still close by. So he glared at the officer, cursed some and stormed back inside the house.

Sage frowned deeply and followed Kento back into the house. 

Ryo stayed a bit longer as Mia and Rowen followed. He looked at the officer. "One way or another we will get Cye back."

"You do that son. I wish you luck." The officer turned on his heels and walked back to his car. Ryo glared at his back and went back into the house and slammed the door shut. His temper got the better of him and he punched the door in frustration, then slunk to the floor miserably. "Cye…"

Cye wiped his eyes, trying his best not to cry. This just couldn't be happening. Who was this man to take him away from his family and friends? This just wasn't fair! He stared out the window watching the scenery fly past, wondering where he was being taken to.

The driver smiled then, an evil smile, and his eyes glow red. "Someday you'll see your friends again, Torrent."

Cye's eyes widen and he quickly snapped his head toward his right. His mouth dropped open as he could now see the true form of the man. "TALPA?!"

Talpa laughed as Cye tried to get out of the car. None of the doors would open though, no matter how hard he tried. Every time he pulled the lock up, it would go back down. He tried to break the window, but it wouldn't break. He glared at the being next to him. "LET ME GO!"

Talpa's eyes glowed red. "Never. You are my son and you are staying with me, forever."

Cye glared at him, but he gave up trying to get out of the car. He knew he had to reach his friends somehow. He was trying to figure everything out though. His sudden reappearance of his birthmark, Talpa being alive, how he had gotten custody, and what he was going to do now. Little did he know that they had arrived at their destination. The nightmare was just beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

****

Twisted Reality 3

Chapter 3.

Ryo stared a photo of Cye and the other Ronins and of himself. He was looking at Cye in the photo more than anything. He sighed sadly, missing the young Ronin. How could this have happened? he wondered miserably. It had only been a week ago when Yulie had received a brand new camera from his grandparents and had taken pictures of everything he could, including taking a photo of the five of them. Cye was smiling in the picture, goofing off along with Rowen and Kento while Sage was giving all three of them a strange look. This whole day seemed like a nightmare. Cye's birthmark had mysteriously reappeared and now he was gone. Mia and Kento were trying to get a hold of Cye's mother and his sister, while Rowen and Sage were doing some investigation on their own at the Children Services Department and the courthouses. 

Ryo frowned. How was Cye handling this? No doubt he had to be frightened and lonely with a complete stranger having custody of him. Then again how did a complete stranger receive custody of Cye? It didn't make any sense to Ryo. He let out another sigh and placed the frame back on the entertainment center. He shoved his hands in his pockets and stared at the floor. It seemed like everything was turning upside down. There for a while things were pretty splendid. They had enjoyed life each day, and now it had taken a turn for the worse. How was Cye responding to all of this? he wondered worriedly. He bit his lip and took a deep breath. One way or another he knew they had to get Cye back where he belonged.

Cye could not believe his bad luck. Never before had he dreamed he would be seeing Talpa face to face again. This seemed like a nightmare, a horrible one at that, one which he couldn't awake from. He stood in the throne room, glaring at the floor, trying not to show any fear. He had tried to contact his friends but somehow Talpa had blocked him, so that was useless right there. The Dynasty Master stood before him, glaring down at him with hatred, and yet with amusement as well.

"You may go anywhere you wish to in this castle except for my chambers and the Warlords' chambers. You are not allowed outside without supervision. You will have chores everyday and they will be completed on time without fail. Bedtime is at 10 o clock every night, and you will obey my every command and the Warlords' commands or you will be severally punished. Is that understood, Cye?"

Cye glared at the floor even more. He didn't care if he was Talpa's biological son. He did not want to have to answer to this cruel tyrant, much less obey him. Silence filled the room as Cye refused to look up or even speak. Talpa's eyes flashed and a bolt of electricity surrounded Cye, making him jerk violently and scream in pain. He was brought to his knees, writhing in agony.

"ANSWER ME!" Talpa demanded.

"Y.. yes!" Cye managed to cry out through the pain. 

"Yes what?" 

"I.. I.. und.. understand!" 

Talpa released him and watched as the young Ronin collapsed to the floor, breathing hard, his face covered with sweat. "Next time answer me when I question you or it'll be worse for you. Now get up!"

Cye struggled to his feet, wincing in pain. He stood up, his body shaking with pain. He bit his lip to keep his tears away. Images of his friends flashed through his mind and he wondered if he would ever see them again. 

"Get your stuff and follow me. Dare to try to escape from behind me, and you'll suffer."

Cye did not answer to that, but he did grab his belongings. He had a feeling he would be suffering a lot more than Talpa would be letting on. He unwillingly followed the tyrant out of the throne room, down a large massive hall, made a right turn, then a left, then a right before finally coming to a closed door. Talpa took out a set of huge keys and unlocked it, opening the door and stepping aside for Cye to enter.

Cye noticed it was the same bedroom he had been in before the last time he had been brought here. He bit his lip and felt pushed from behind, the force sending him into the room. Talpa stood in the doorway, watching the young teenager like a hawk. That made Cye feel nervous, but he tried his best not to let on that it was bothering him.

"Unpack your things and put them away. Dinner will be served at six o clock and you will come directly to the dining room to eat. Make any plans to escape and you will regret it." 

Cye watched as he slammed the door shut, then listened as his footsteps echoed down the hallway, slowly fading away until he could hear no more. A tear escaped his eye and ran down his cheek and he brushed it away. He opened up one suitcase and began to take out clothes and put them away in the drawers of his dresser. He found his stuffed killer whale and put that on his bed near the pillow. A framed picture of him and Emily went on top of the dresser and another framed picture of Kento, Ryo, Sage, his girlfriend Mariah, Rowen, Yulie, Mia, White Blaze and himself enjoying a day at the fair a few weeks ago was set beside the first. He found his notebooks and pencils and placed them on top of the dresser as well. 

As he unpacked his belongings he thought of Emily wondering how she would take the news of what had happened to them. It was clear none of them knew that the man had been Talpa, otherwise they could've prevented Cye from being taken away in the first place. And Cye was still puzzled at how Talpa had managed to pull that trick off, fooling everyone including Sage. Something didn't seem right to him at all, and he had no idea how to figure this one out.

By the time Cye had finished unpacking it was 5:45 p.m. He frowned, glancing at the door, remembering what Talpa had said. Even though it pained him to obey Talpa, he did not wish to suffer. The only way he would dare to suffer was if Talpa commanded him to do evil such as hurting his loved ones or the innocent. Mustering every courage he could, Cye opened the door and stepped out of his room. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, then started his way slowly through the halls, heading for what he thought would lead him to the dining room. 


	4. Chapter 4

****

Twisted Reality 3

Chapter 4.

Sage frowned deeply as he and Rowen waited in a small office of the Common Pleas Court System. Rowen was busy looking around the room, obliviously trying to figure out what he would say, and Sage himself was wondering how Cye was doing, and how his mother and his sister were both handling this. Then the question flooded into his head. Did they know about this? They would have had to right? How would they not know? Then Sage thought of something else which made him narrow his eyebrows. He knew there was no way Mrs. Mouri would put her son up for adoption, at least not willingly. Something wasn't right here.

Rowen continued to look around the office. It wasn't real fancy. The floor was covered with a deep burgundy carpeting, a mahogany colored desk with a fancy looking leather back chair sitting behind it. There was a filing cabinet standing in the corner, a small table against the side of the wall which held a coffee maker. On the walls were certificates and awards; and pictures of family and friends. 

Rowen let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his blue hair. "What could be taking so long?" he wondered.

Sage raised an eyebrow at his friend. It wasn't like Rowen to be so impatient, but right now it couldn't be helped. There was no telling what was happening to Cye. Now that Sage thought about it, he knew there wasn't something right about the man who had taken Cye away from them. But he couldn't figure that out either. There was so many unanswered questions and missing pieces it was hard telling which way to go with this.

"I don't know, Rowen," Sage answered his friend after a couple minutes of silent thinking.

"Who knows what's happening to Cye right now," Rowen said as he clenched his fists tightly.

Sage blinked. Hadn't he just thought that very same thought only a couple minutes ago? There was no time to ponder over that, for the door had opened, and a man stepped into the room. 

Both Ronins got a good look at him. He was a massive size, with dark short hair stopping just at his ears. A dark brown business suit suited his attire, small eyes were set above a rather large nose, and he wore a gold wedding finger upon his left hand.

Silently the big man walked across the floor and took the seat behind the desk, folded his hands and peered at the two teenagers. 

"My secretary has informed me that you wish to speak to me," he stated.

"Yes, sir," Rowen said politely, but business like. "We came to talk about a friend of ours. A friend that was put up for adoption suddenly with no news in response of this."

"I see," the man replied as he just sat there, hands folded under his chin. "And what is the name of this friend of yours?"

  
"Cye William Mouri," Rowen answered.

The man nodded, then began to search through his desk drawers as if looking for something vitally important

Sage watched him like a hawk, wondering if this man would help them. His senses were on the edge, and he almost felt like asking him right then and there if he would help. But with every will he could muster he remained silent.

Kento sighed as he hung up the phone after the twenty-fifth ring. He looked at Mia and shook his head. "There's still no answer," he said to her, then dropping his head into his hands with a forlorn sigh.

"We have to keep trying." Mia said as she tapped her fingers lightly against the table. "Do you know if there was another number of the Mouris that Cye might have given to you?"

Kento thought about it for a few minutes, before recollection hit him. "Yes, there is another number. But I forget what it was." Just before Mia could look disappointed, he added, "But I do have it written down."

"Then go find it, and we'll try that number," Mia told him. Kento nodded and left the kitchen, passing Ryo was coming into the kitchen, and headed upstairs for his room.

Ryo watched Kento run past him, then turned and looked toward Mia. "Any luck?" he asked, crossing his fingers.

"None," Mia replied with a shake of her head.

Ryo immediately uncrossed his fingers and let a sigh out.

"Kento's looking for another number of the Mouris that Cye gave to him," Mia informed him.

Ryo nodded and replied with, "I just hope that Cye is all right, and that Sage and Rowen are getting to the bottom of this as well."

"We all do, Ryo. We're working really hard on this. We have to be strong no matter what happens," Mia said softly.

Ryo sighed and looked at the floor. For a moment there was an uncomfortable silence before Ryo finally spoke again, this time almost inaudibly. "But just how strong can one be?"

Cye finally made it to the dining room, feeling more afraid than nervous. He saw Anubis, Kayura, Sekhmet, Dais, and Cale all seated at the table. How they all became evil again was beyond him, but he knew that Talpa had something to do with it. He saw Talpa sitting at the head of the table and was a bit surprised. Did Talpa eat too? He was sure he would find out soon.

"Sit here," Talpa commanded, pointing to a seat next to his on his left side. 

Cye gulped and made his way toward the chair and willingly sat down, silently cringing. Just his luck to be sitting across from Sekhmet. A plate of food was given to him, and he stared down at it. He wasn't sure if it could even be called food. It looked more like mush or perhaps gruel. 

"Eat," Talpa commanded. "Or you can sit there until you do."

Cye silently grumbled to himself as he started to eat. His face quickly took on a disgusted look. He did not like the meal. Even Rowen's cooking was better than this! He was about to spit it out, when a warning glare came from Talpa. He did not feel like being shocked again, his body already healing from the first. With every willpower he could manage he swallowed the horrible substance. 

"Torrent doesn't like the meal!" Sekhmet laughed as if it was funny to him. 

Cye glared at him, but made no reply. 

"I do not care if he doesn't like it," Talpa said as his eyes glowed red. "He's going to finish every bite, or else he will suffer for it."

Cye lowered his head, trying to hide his anger and misery. He forced himself to eat his meal, blocking out the conversations of Talpa, Kayura, and the other Warlords. He missed his friends and wished he could go home to them. He didn't understand how Talpa had managed to get custody of him, and he highly doubt that Talpa would tell him any time soon. He only knew one thing right now. He wanted to go home.

Dinner was finished within a half hour and Cye wanted to leave and be away from Talpa as far as he could. But that wasn't to happen. Talpa pointed to all the dishes on the table.

"Wash those, and I mean wash them good."

Cye frowned, staring at the many dishes he had to do. With a sigh he gathered them up and took them to the kitchen. The kitchen looked like any normal kitchen, only it seemed more dark even with the lights on. He found the sink and ran hot water and grabbed some dish soap. Frankly, it surprised him the Dynasty even had dish soap. 

He started to wash the dishes, an occasional miserable sigh escaping through his lips. Washing dishes didn't really bother him. It was the fact that washing them in Talpa's castle disturbed him greatly. 

He was stuck at the sink for an hour and a half before all the dishes were completely washed. He left the kitchen, wandering around the castle, wishing he could just leave, but knowing that Talpa could probably be watching him this very instant. At that moment Cye would have given almost anything to go home.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Twisted Reality 3

Chapter 5

Kento returned downstairs with the slip of paper that had the other number on it. "I found it," he announced as he ambled into the kitchen.

"Good," Ryo said. "Let's see if we can find Ms. Mouri or Sayoke."

Kento nodded and reached for the phone and begin to dial the numbers off the paper as Mia and Ryo stood close by, waiting hopefully. The phone begin to ring and ring. Kento waited for someone to pick up the phone. But no one did. After ten rings, Kento reluctantly hung up the phone. 

"There's no answer," he said.

There's only one thing left to do then," Mia said.

Both boys looked at her, wondering what she had planned.

"We go to England and find the Mouris and tell them," she said firmly. 

It was immediately agreed. "Ok, Mia. Get those plane tickets ordered," Ryo said. "The sooner we get to England, the sooner we can find the Mouris and tell them what's going on."

Mia nodded and grabbed the phone book, then flipped through the pages searching for Traveling Agencies. 

Kento watched fretfully, hoping that Cye was all right, and promising revenge if anyone hurt him. 

Mia found the number she was looking for and picked up the phone and begin to dial the numbers. The phone rang a few times before someone on the other end answered with a pleasant voice. 

"Freedom Traveling Agency, how may I help you?"

"Yes, I would like to purchase three tickets to London England at the earliest convenience," Mia said in a firm voice.

"Yes, of course," the woman on the other end replied. "Will there be any children on board of this flight?"

"Yes, one seventeen year old and there will be two adults on board," Mia replied.

There was a pause, and Mia could hear some typing on the other end.

"And what city will you be traveling from?" 

"Tokyo, Japan."

More typing, some more questions which Mia answered. Finally the woman told Mia what she wanted to hear. "I have three tickets ordered for two adults, one child for a flight from Tokyo, Japan to London England for Friday the 28th of June at 9:00 in the morning central time. Will this do?"

"Yes," Mia said. 

"All right then, and may I have your name and the names of those traveling with you?"

"Mia Koji, Ryo Sanada, and Kento Rei Faun."

There was some more typing, then the woman spoke again. "All right, you may pick up your tickets up at the Freedom Traveling Agency tonight at 8:00 p.m. You will be given a brochure as well which will explain about discounts and lists prices at hotels and restaurants and other places you might find interesting."

"All right, thank you very much," Mia said.

"You are very welcome, please remember to bring identification from all three of you, and only two carry bags," the woman said.

"We will do that, thank you again."

"And thank you for choosing Freedom Traveling Agency. Have a good day."

"You too." Mia hung up the phone and rubbed her temples, then looked at Ryo and Kento who were waiting for her response.

"We pick up out tickets tonight at 8:00 p.m, leave tomorrow out of here at 8:00 a.m, then be on board the flight at 9:00 in the morning," she told them.

Ryo nodded. "That will do. I really wish we could get there sooner, but the plane would be the fastest way even if we took a car right now."

Mia nodded and stood up from her chair. "I just hope Rowen and Sage are getting somewhere themselves right now with this."

"Well, I guess we better get packing then," Ryo said, then turned and left the kitchen.

Kento watched Mia go, then followed himself, wondering if Rowen and Sage were having any luck at all.

Cye let out a sigh of relief when all of the dishes were finally done. He had spent at least three hours washing them, drying them, and putting them away where they went to. It had taken a bit of time to learn where everything went, but he had managed to do so. He was hoping he could retreat to his room and figure a way to escape, and get back to his friends. But apparently Talpa had other plans. Because he appeared right before the Ronin of Torrent.

"Good, you've finished the dishes," Talpa's booming voice echoed. "Now I want you to start on your other chores." He handed Cye a list. "Make sure you do them right or face punishment." He disappeared, leaving Cye alone.

Cye stared at the list and his mouth dropped open. Wipe all the walls down, dust the furniture, clean the ceilings, sweep, mop, and wax the floors, clean the bathrooms, wash all the laundry, iron, and put them in the proper rooms. The list seemed to go on. Cye shook, but not with misery. He shook with anger instead. 

He turned and headed off to get started with it all, muttering angrily. "One of these days Talpa will get his, and when he does, I'm going to laugh my head off."

He started on his chores, trying to make the best of the situation. He wiped all the ceilings, the walls, and the furniture off, swept all the floors, then mopped, and waxed them, then he washed all of the laundry, all nine basketsful, then he ironed them, and folded them, and took some time figuring out whose was whose and put them neatly in the appropriate rooms. By the time he was finished Cye was exhausted and hungry.

He checked his watch seeing that it was about seven something. He was trying to decide whether to sleep or get something to eat, but he couldn't seem to make up his mind. 

"CYE!" 

Cye turned around, seeing Anubis right behind him. "What?" he asked suspiciously. 

"It's time for dinner. Talpa sent me to get you," the Warlord of Cruelty told him.

Cye nodded and followed him. He figured it was best to eat now, then fall asleep, otherwise he wouldn't be able to sleep while he was hungry. They got to the dining room and Cye once again found himself sitting in the same place he had earlier that day.

Talpa looked at him, watching him closely. He could see the power inside Cye and could not wait to get him started on it so he could use it for his own benefit. But that would wait until tomorrow. 

Cye waited until Kayura and the Warlords got something, before he got himself his own meal. He still felt strange eating amongst them, but he was hoping it wouldn't be long before he was reunited with his friends. 

"Cye," Talpa called him.

Cye looked toward him, wondering what he wanted as he paused in his eating. 

"Tomorrow you begin your training, is that understood?"

Cye was nonplussed. "Training? What do you mean?"

Talpa smirked. "So you still don't know. It's time I told you. You have inside you incredible power. Power that is even greater than of Wildfire's Inferno. Power that could bend the very world to its knees."

Cye's eyes widened with disbelief. Talpa smiled at his look and nodded. "Oh yes, Cye, you have that power. In fact you've always had it, it was just lying dormant. When you turned sixteen, that birthmark of mine appeared on your forehead, signaling that you were of my blood, and that you held the power of the Dynasty. And because you are also a Ronin that power is doubled. And you need to be train to use it."

"For your benefit right?" Cye asked.

"Yes, for my benefit," Talpa nodded. "But also for yours as well."

"What are you talking about?" Cye asked as he ate some more of his noodles.

"If you are not trained how to use that power properly, it will go out of whack, as you would put it, and you would find yourself in more trouble with an untrained power than you would with anything else."

Cye frowned deeply and turned his head away, staring at his meal in silence. He thought about all that he was just told, not sure whether to believe it or not. If only he had some kind of proof to make sure Talpa wasn't lying to him. But then again, Talpa seemed pretty eager at the moment, so it was quite possible Talpa was telling the truth to him. And for once Cye found himself not liking it one bit. 

"You begin your training first thing tomorrow after breakfast," Talpa said firmly.

Cye said nothing in reply. He only returned to his meal, knowing deep down inside tomorrow was going to be a bad day.

The big man continued to pour through his files searching for something as Sage and Rowen continued to watch him. They had been there for at least an hour, and it seemed like the man was having trouble finding whatever he was looking for. Finally the man checked another drawer and then pulled out a big manila envelope and set it on his desk. 

Rowen blinked at it as it was opened. At least several forms were taken out and placed before them.

"There are the adoption papers, the birthright papers, and the custody papers," the man said as he handed them to Sage.

Sage glanced through each paper carefully, reading everything on it. By the time he finished reading it, he handed it to Rowen who also read the forms. The bearer of Strata was not much happy to say in the least when he finished reading all of them. He looked toward the man, then at his name plate on the desk. 

"Mr. Miwayuki, would it be possible if we can get copies of these?" he asked as he looked up at the man again.

Mr. Miwayuki thought about it for several minutes before he spoke. "Well, it really is against policy, but I'll tell you what. Since you believe your friend was adopted through the processing of abduction, I'll do this for you. Your best bet would be to go to Children Service Agency and give them your story. It would also help if you brought some photos of your friend and of yourself together, and some of his old records to that place. And have his mother call them and tell them she did not place her son up for adoption."

Both of them nodded, and Rowen handed the forms back to him. Mr. Miwayuki stood up and went to the copying machine and copied the forms. When all of them were copied he returned to his desk and handed the copies to Rowen. "There you go, boys."

Rowen tucked the copies carefully in the pocket of his jacket as he and Sage stood up to go.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Miwayuki," Sage said as he bowed politely. "We appreciate all of this very much."

Rowen bowed as well and Mr. Miwayuki returned it. "It's my pleasure, boys. I hope you get your friend back."

"Thanks, so do we do," Rowen said. He and Sage said good-bye, then left the office, and headed down the hall of the building, heading for the exit door.

"Let's hurry and get back home," Sage said.

"Yeah, so we can tell the others about this and get started on getting Cye back."

And they exited the building and immediately set off for home. 

By the time they got home, they saw Ryo setting some packed suitcases down on the floor.

"Hey, what's going on?" Rowen asked.

Ryo looked toward him. "Did you find anything out?" he asked.

"Well, the guy at the courthouse gave us several copies of Cye's adoption, birthright, and custody papers," Sage said as Rowen took out the papers and handed them to Ryo. Ryo looked through the papers carefully, wondering how on earth Cye had been managed to been adopted without the permission of his mother. 

"Did he say anything else?" he asked, flipping through the forms as he read them.

"Yes, he said our best bet would be to go to Children Services and bring some photos of Cye and of us together, Cye's old records, and to have Ms. Mouri call them as well, and have her tell them that she did not put Cye up for adoption." Rowen replied.

Ryo nodded. "Speaking of Ms. Mouri, Mia, Kento, and I are headed to England to tell her of this.

"Good, then bring her back with you," Sage said. " It might be better for her to be in person than on the phone, and the sooner we can get started on all of this, the better chance we have at getting Cye back."

Ryo nodded in agreement as Mia came into the room carrying her own suitcase. . 

"Ryo, are you ready?" 

Ryo nodded his head, then handed her the papers to look through while Sage explained everything to her again. Mia listened carefully and nodded her head as she read the forms. 

"It's still quite a mystery how this was all done," she said. "But we will find out. In the meantime we have to get going to pick up those tickets."

Rowen and Sage nodded as Ryo hollered for Kento up the stairs. "Kento, come on! It's time to go!"

"COMING!" Kento hollered back, then appeared at the top of the steps carrying a suitcase. 

"Ryo," Sage said as Ryo turned to look at him. "Make sure you tell Kento about all of this."

"Don't worry, Sage, I will," Ryo reassured him. Kento came down the steps, and Rowen and Sage watched as the three went out the door and got into the jeep. Their suitcases sat in one corner of the living room.

Rowen watched as the jeep pulled away and out of the driveway, then he turned away from the window. "Better look for those photos and records," he said, and set off in search.

Sage followed along to help, praying that everything would go all right, and that Cye would be back soon. 


	6. Chapter 6

****

A/N… Um.. Anyone reading this? Please review if you are! Thanks!

Twisted Reality 3

Chapter 6.

By the time Ryo, Kento, and Mia had gotten back from picking up their airline tickets it was close to 9:00 p.m. They would be on the flight first thing tomorrow morning after breakfast. 

Sage and Rowen had searched the entire house for any photos and records of Cye. All they could find was two photos of him and his ID. There were no other records.

"Now what do we do?" Sage asked.

Mia rubbed her chin in thought. "It might be possible that Hana High has a record of what we need," she said.

"Should check it out then," Ryo said.

"Right," Mia said. She headed to her computer to do some research. She kept her fingers crossed the whole time as she entered into the school's database using her name and pin number, then entered in Cye's name and ID number and address. The screen flashed a few times, then the long process of the page transferring began. 

For a long time they watched as the transferring seemed to take forever. Finally the screen flashed and a new page appeared on the screen. There, was a record of Cye's enrollment, his classes for each semester, and his grades and achievements. 

"Well, this is the best I can do," Mia said with a sigh as if she felt bad for not being able to do more. 

"It's okay, Mia," Ryo said. "Hopefully this will help us at the court."

Mia nodded and printed the page out, then handed it to Sage when it was finished. "Don't lose that, Sage. We'll need it."

Sage nodded as he read over the form. "I know, Mia, and don't worry. I won't lose it. I want to see Cye back here."

Kento had been silent for a few minutes as he was in deep thought. But now he dared to speak what was on his mind and he did so. "Um, guys, what about Emily?" he asked with worry.

All of them frowned. They knew Emily was due back from her trip soon, and she did not know what had happened to Cye. How would they tell her? They all knew she would be pretty upset and angry, and they wouldn't blame her. If Cye wasn't back home before she came back they knew they would have to tell her. The question was how would they explain it to her?

Cye left the table ten minutes after he had finished supper. He was feeling homesick, he missed his girlfriend, his friends, his mom and Sayoke. He hadn't been able to contact any of his fellow Ronins as Talpa had him completely blocked. He returned to his room and closed the door behind him, then laid on his bed. He was exhausted and yet he could not sleep. He did not know what Talpa had planned for tomorrow, but he knew he was not going to like it. He closed his eyes and tried his hardest to focus on other things instead of worrying so much. An hour and a half passed as Cye begin to fall asleep. It was so quiet in the castle you could hear a pin drop from down the hall. Even the soldiers who stood guard around the Dynasty was pretty quiet which was surprising considering how heavy they walked. Cye soon fell into a deep sleep

At another place, particularly Dublin, Ireland, Emily was packing the rest of her things up. Today she and the other girls in her band were all going back home to Japan. Their tour was over now, and they only had so long to get to the airport and get on board their flight. 

She kept an excited smile to herself. She could not wait to get home and see Cye. She missed him so much. She missed her brother and the other Ronins too, but she missed Cye even more. They had started going out only six months ago, and she felt that three months was way too long to be away from him. 

"Emily, let's go!" her band instructor called to her from the doorway of her room.

"Coming!" Emily cried back as she zipped up her last suitcase. She grabbed both suitcases by their handles and followed her coach out the door and onto the bus, then took her seat near the back. The other band members were on board and in their seats. The door was closed, the bus started, and the tour bus of the band headed off for the airport.

Emily sat back in her seat and closed her eyes. In just twelve hours she would be home. 

Sage sat on his bed in his room, deep in thought. He thought of Emily coming home and finding out that Cye wasn't there, then throwing a fit and trying to kill them all, then wondering how Ms. Mouri was going to take this all when she found out her son was adopted right from under her nose, and he was wondering how Cye was doing this very moment. He frowned. He knew that Cye had to be lonely and was probably wishing he could contact his friends or even come back to them. He let out a sigh. It didn't seem fair, he thought. Why couldn't things go right for once? 

He had no answer, and he wasn't sure he would even get an answer to that question. He closed his eyes, feeling fatigue, and eventually drifted off to sleep, not knowing what tomorrow would bring. 

Kento was wide awake as he laid in his bed and continuously staring at Cye's empty bed. It didn't feel the same without him. The entire room felt empty, devoid of Cye's presence. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't. Cye had once told him that crying relieved one of their pain and turmoil. But Kento couldn't do it. He felt ashamed of himself for not being able, but he felt there was nothing he could do about it. He wanted Cye to be back so much. He was like a younger brother to him. At times life did not seem fair, and Kento felt this whole adoption thing was completely unjustified. 

Ryo himself was awake in his own bed and staring out the window. He knew he should be sleeping, but he could not sleep. He had been tossing and turning for the past half hour, then finally gave up fighting and just decided to allow sleep to come him. He had so many things on his mind he wasn't sure where they began and where they ended. One thing for sure, they would get Cye back. 

Rowen himself was asleep already, but it wasn't a pleasant sleep. He was having a nightmare, one he couldn't wake up from. In the nightmare he was in a foggy dark meadow. The shadows cast about looked like monsters coming to attack him. The wind howled past his ears, like a banshee. He felt shivers running down his spine, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He called out to anyone who was there, hoping there was another Ronin or a friend there. But he was alone…. or was he? Beyond the horizon he could just see a figure, but he couldn't make out who they were. He called out "hello!" to them, but got no answer. The figure raised one arm though, and suddenly the ground beneath Rowen's feet begin to shake. His eyes widened and he was reminded of Kento's attack, but suddenly a tsunami wave appeared from nowhere. He tried to outrun it, but it swept him over, flooding the entire meadow, and carrying him along as if he were just a mere branch from a tree. He was tossed in the strong waves of the sudden water that had suddenly drenched over him, the skies cracked with thunder and lightning, heavy rains begin to poor, the water seem to shake, boil, and toss. He was thrown back and forth within the water, and pushed underneath. He gasped, coughed and struggled to stay above the water, hoping to grab whatever he could to keep him afloat. But the water seemed to have other ideas as he was violently pushed back under. It was as if the water was trying to kill him. Every time he swam to shore, the water would suddenly create a huge wave that would pull him back and toss him end over end, then shove him underneath again.

He cried out for help, but no help came. The last thing Rowen saw was a bolt of lightning heading straight for him….


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Um.. is anyone reading this? If so please review. Your reviews will inspire me to put up more chapters sooner! Thanks. 

****

Twisted Reality 3

****

Chapter 7.

Rowen snapped awake, his eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets, his heart hammering against his chest as if it wanted to break free from him, sweat poured down his face like rain splattering off the windshield of a car. He could not stop shaking at all. The dream, it had seemed so vivid, so horrifying, so perplexing. What did it mean? Who was that shadowy figure on the horizon? Was it responsible for what had happened to him in the dream? So many questions that needed answers and he wasn't sure how to get them answered. 

He looked toward Sage's bed, but realized Sage was already gone from the room.

He threw off the covers and climbed out of bed. "I better tell the guys and Mia about this. This could mean something important." 

He slipped on a pair of pants and a white t-shirt, and in his slippers and left his bedroom, heading to find the others. 

Emily sighed as she tried to get comfortable on the bus. She couldn't sleep at all. Why she wasn't sure. Everyone else seemed to be asleep, but her. She tried shifting a few times, then ended up getting more uncomfortable. She sighed in frustration. What was wrong? She was so tired, yet she was wide awake. 

She gazed out the window and stared at the twinkling stars. She smiled softly to herself. She remembered how Rowen had pointed out every constellation to her. She remembered the Big Dipper, the Little Dipper, Orion's belt, Draco, Equuleus, Dorado, Crux, Cygnus, Coma Berenices, Corona Australis and many others. It amazed her how he knew so many and all of their locations. 

She sighed again. It would be good to see all of them again. She closed her eyes and slowly allowed sleep to overtake her.

Cye was awakened rudely early in the morning by someone roughly shaking him. He didn't want to get up right now. He grumbled and tried to sleep, but the persistence continued followed by a familiar voice.

"Get up, Torrent!" Sekhmet ordered.

"Go away." 

"Get up or your father will know of your laziness!"

Cye's eyes opened slowly and narrowed. Anger seethed within him. He sat up and glared at his enemy. 

Sekhmet only laughed at him. "Get dressed. Talpa wishes to see you and don't dawdle!" 

Cye watched him go and grumbled angrily as he climbed out of bed. 

Talpa impatiently tapped his armored fingers waiting for Cye to show up. Today was the day his training was to start and he could barely wait to access that power. Once he did he would make the whole world bend to their knees before him. Now if only the boy would get here.

Finally Cye arrived escorted by Sekhmet.

"Good, you've finally arrived, Cye," Talpa's voice boomed within Cye's ears.

Cye wanted to glare at him, but something held him back. What he didn't know. He watched as Talpa stood up and stiffened as he approached. Talpa walked around him. Cye followed his every move watching him. 

Talpa chuckled. "You are so ready for training, my son. And we shall begin now!"

Back at the Koji manor. Ryo, Kento, Sage, and Mia were listening to Rowen's detailed story of his dream. Each of them were perplexed by it just as he himself had been, and it was hard to figure out just what it all meant.

"I just don't get it," Ryo was saying as he shook his head slowly. "It has to be a warning of some kind, but like what?"

Rowen ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "I don't know. All I want to know is what it means."

"So do the rest of us, Rowen," Sage said with a frown. "Especially if your life could be in danger."

Everyone froze with fear, especially Rowen. This was not what they needed. They already had their hands full with everything else. Rowen didn't want to admit but he was afraid. He knew he'd be watching his back more closely now.

"Let's hope it doesn't come down to that," Mia said. "Rowen, if you have any more dreams keep track of them. Right now, Kento, Ryo, and I have to leave for the plane."

Ryo and Kento stood up. 

"And we have to gather that information and photos up and put those together to take them to court to prove this case as well," Sage said.

"And hopefully we can find Cye's mom and bring her here with us so she can be of evidence as well," Kento said.

"Let's go then," Ryo said as he grabbed his suitcase and headed for the door with Mia and Kento behind him.

Sage and Rowen saw them off, then after they were gone, the two turned around and begin to do another search of photos of Cye and of themselves.

Cye frowned as he and Talpa stood out in the center courtyard of the Dynasty. A small contingent of soldiers stood nearby, but a few feet away. Dais and Anubis stood not far away themselves as they watched was about to occur. The weather was rather warm, not cold, nor hot, and no wind was blowing. It was the perfect day.

Talpa made sure three stones had been placed at least two feet away from Cye. They were large, at least the size of a Chihuahua. When he was certain everything was ready he looked at Cye. "Now is the time to train, boy. Pay attention to what I say. Stand erect and focus on those stones. Feel their energy and put your center of focus on that."

Cye stared at the stones, frowning deeply. He really did not want this training at all. But he had little choice. He did take his time in stalling though until Talpa yelled at him and nearly shocked him. That was when he did begin to focus on the stones, forcing himself to search for the energy. He didn't find anything at first, but he kept looking, bringing in more concentration as the world slowly vanished away from him. The only thing that remained were the three stones and himself. 

At first nothing happened, but then the stones begin to shake on their own as if a giant had rattled them slightly. 

Talpa smiled a bit as he continued to watch, and Anubis' and Dais' eyes widened a bit with surprise, though they didn't let on they were astounded. 

Cye continued to concentrate. As he did he was aware of a silver beam of light that began to form around the stones. He wondered what that was, but he noticed the more he concentrated the brighter and bigger the beam became. They begin to shake more with increasing force, then they began to rise off the ground. 

Cye suddenly noticed it and gasped, breaking his concentration. That caused the stones to fall back to the ground. All became still again, and the world slowly came back to his vision. 

Talpa stared at Cye. He was pleased, but it wasn't enough. He wanted more out of Cye and he wanted it now. "Try again," he ordered.

Cye stared at him. He was exhausted now and trying again was something he did not want. He wanted rest, his friends, he wanted his girlfriend, his mother. He did not want this.

Talpa's eyes glowed red. If he was one thing it wasn't being patient and he did not like being disobeyed. Especially when his own flesh and blood contravened him. He raised his hand and a small blast hit Cye right in the chest.

Cye screamed out in pain as he crashed back onto the ground. He fought the tears back, refusing to cry. He wouldn't show Talpa any signs of weaknesses. He lay there breathing heavily for a while, trying to block out the pain. 

"Get up," Talpa ordered.

Cye wasn't stupid. One blast was enough. He really didn't think Talpa would kill him but he knew Talpa would hurt him enough to make him wish he was dead. He struggled to his feet and stood there, trying to get his bearings. 

Talpa grabbed him by the back of the neck and forced him to walk toward the stones until he was directly in front of them. "Now you will try again and this time do not stall!" His eyes glowed red with the last word.

Cye stared at the stones. The stones he had moved earlier. How was that possible? Did he really have power like that? Did he have more power like that? And why did he? Just because he was Talpa's son? Or was it because of another reason? He didn't know. He did know he wished one thing. He did not want these powers at all, and it would take him a long time to accept them.

Ryo sighed as he leaned back in his seat on the flight. He, Mia, and Kento were all on their way to England, and they were all hoping they would soon find Ms. Mouri or even her daughter. They weren't sure just how long they had to get this all done, but they did not want to take any chances at all.

Kento yawned and stretched and cracked his neck. "I hope this flight doesn't take long," he said.

"We should be there within four to five hours," Mia said. 

Kento nodded and looked toward Ryo. Ever since their flight had been called, Ryo had been very quiet. He wasn't sure if Ryo was just tired or deep in thought about something, or if he was feeling depressed again. He hoped not. "Ryo?" 

"Hm?" Ryo turned his head and looked at Kento with inquisitive eyes. "What is it?"

"Nothing man, you've just been quiet. Are you all right?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm fine. Just thinking that's all."

"Must have been a lot of thinking."

Ryo nodded, not smiling. The truth was he was trying to think of what to do if Cye's family couldn't be found. So much was happening right now he was actually getting a migraine from it. Yet if necessary, he would push the pain back somewhere into his mind so he could focus on helping to find the Mouris. One way or another they would get their comrade back. 


	8. Chapter 8

****

Twisted Reality 3

Chapter 8.

Sage searched through several drawers, tossing out junk such as old necklaces, candy wrappers, some clothes… Geeze, hadn't Kento heard of a wastebasket? Sage pressed on though, hoping he would find at least one picture of him and Cye together.

Somewhere upstairs in the attic Rowen was searching through an old chest he had found. Both of them had been searching the house for at least three and a half hours and still they had not found anything. 

Sage frowned deeply as he found nothing in that drawer. He put Kento's necklaces back in it and his clothes, then shut the drawer. As for the wrappers he threw those away. 

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed deeply. They seem to be getting nowhere with this. He left the room and went down the hall, heading toward the open door that led to the attic upstairs. He could hear rustling around up there. He walked up the steps and found Rowen busily going through a box. Already there were old papers and old records and then some surrounding the blue haired warrior.

Sage walked toward him and asked, "Find anything yet?"

"Notta," Rowen said as he shook his head. He let out a sigh and stood up. "It's like everything is missing, as if someone doesn't want us to get Cye back."

"A set up?" Sage supplied

"Exactly."

"So what do we do?"

Rowen wiped his forehead, then pursed his lips together as he thought. "You know, I just thought of something. What about that one picture we all took on Ryo's birthday?"

Sage's eyes widen and both Ronins made a mad dash for Ryo's room. They searched his entire room, through the dresser drawers, under the bed. White Blaze who had been sleeping cracked one eye opened to watch them frantically searching for something. He stretched and stood up, then sat on his haunches.

"Rowen, I don't see it here!" Sage frowned deeply.

Rowen sighed. "Swell… what could have happened to all of our photos! That photo had all of us in it! Mia, Ryo, Kento, Cye, Emily, Yulie, White Blaze, you and me.."

White Blaze stood up suddenly and walked out of the room as Sage sat down on Ryo's bed frustrated out of his head. He rubbed his temples, feeling a headache coming on. "I know," he said. "It doesn't make any sense!"

White Blaze returned just then and he was carrying something in his mouth. He padded up to Rowen and nudged him.

"Not now, White Blaze," Rowen said as he wanted to think and solve this mystery.

White Blaze paid no heed to his command and nudged him with more force. Sage noticed something in the tiger's mouth and when Rowen was about to scold him again, Sage spoke up. "Wait, Rowen. He's got something." 

Rowen turned around and both Ronins kneeled down by White Blaze. Rowen took the item out of his mouth and turned it over. It was the missing picture they had been searching for.

"Good boy, White Blaze!" Rowen said. "Now let's get this put with the other stuff and get it ready."

"Right," Sage said as he followed Rowen out the door. "And let's hope the others are having better luck."

Cye sat in his room several hours after he satisfied Talpa. He was worn out once again, but he wasn't ready to sleep. Besides he couldn't sleep yet. It was only 7:00 p.m. and if he slept now he was certain to get punished for that. His thoughts turned to his friends once again and he wondered what they could be doing. He really missed them, and he missed Emily. He hoped he would see her again soon.

With a sigh he stood up from his desk. He needed a shower he realized. He gathered up some clothes and left for the bathroom. Ten minutes later he was finished and dressed, and lying on his back, staring at the ceiling. 

His door suddenly opened and Talpa walked in. Cye did his best not to cringe as the Dynasty Emperor approached him. "You did well today, my son. Just a few more practices and you will have mastered your powers."

Cye made no comment to that, he only stared at Talpa, giving his attention, or so Talpa thought. Talpa then waved his hand in the air and a kimono appeared in his hand. It was pure black with the Dynasty symbol on the back of it, a large blue sash with golden frays to go over the shoulder and around the waist.

"Put this on. You will wear this kimono from now on to signify to all that you are my son."

Cye finally did give his attention. He stared in dismay at the kimono, but he stood up and took it. He hesitated for a few minutes, but Talpa did not leave. Cye guessed he wouldn't leave until he had put the hideous thing on. Great, he'd have to change in front of Talpa. How embarrassing. 

Yet, he had no choice. He took off his clothes, and hurriedly put the kimono on. He put the sash over his shoulder and around his waist and secured it in a proper fashion. Then he tensed up when Talpa pulled him closer and then walked around him. 

"Good, you now look like the Dynasty Prince."

"I don't want to be a Dynasty Prince," Cye mumbled.

"You are, and there's nothing you can do about it. You will continue to learn your powers, and soon I will assign you servants and concubines. You will know how to use them, is that clear?"

Cye was more than horrified. He could not believe what Talpa was planning. This just wasn't sick anymore, it was way beyond that. He had to get out of this place somehow before he was expected to do something he would regret for the rest of his life.

Talpa came over to Cye and lifted his chin up and spoke in a low growl. "Is that clear, my son?"

Cye nodded, and said in a low, but clear voice. "Yes."

"Good." Talpa let him go and headed for the door, preparing to exit through it. He paused though as his eyes glowed red. "And from now on you will address me properly. For the day you don't I will henceforth make it your worse day."

Kento stretched as they stood in the airport of Heathrow. Mia was busy using the payphone calling for a cab to pick them up to drive to Ms. Mouri's home. Ryo sat in an orange plastic chair waiting patiently. He was feeling hungry at the moment and was looking about the airport to see if any vending machines or concession stands were available. Mia apparently had finished her call now because she was walking over to them. Both Ronins stood up as she stood before them.

"Well?" Ryo asked.

"The cabby will be here in forty-five minutes," she explained. "We'll have to watch for him."

Ryo nodded, then said, "In the meantime let's get something to eat. There is a place here right?"

Mia nodded and looked around. "There should be. Let's check the airport map."

They walked over to one which was in the center nearest the back wall. Mia quickly scanned it and spent a few minutes searching. She found what she was looking for in a matter of moments. 

"Okay, there's one that's around the left wing of this corner. A McDonalds."

"That'll work. Is that okay by you, Kento?"

Kento nodded. "Sure, man."

The trio walked to where the fast food place was and within ten minutes of waiting they were soon seated at a table and eating their food. Once they had eaten it was only twenty minutes more before the cab picked them up. Once the cab driver was certain of where he was going he headed off in that direction.

When they arrived at their destination, the two Ronins hurried out of the cab and up the steps to Cye's old house, while Mia paid the cabby and asked him to wait until further notice. She then joined the others on the steps as Ryo pushed the doorbell.

A loud chiming was heard within the place, then followed by silence. They all frowned, their hearts freezing in their chests. Could it be that no one was home? But then they heard footsteps and a quiet voice asked, "Who is it?" through the door.

"Ms. Mouri, it's Sanada Ryo, Re Faun Kento, and Koji Mia," Ryo said back through the door. (In Japan you always say your last name first before your first name for those who don't know that.)

There was silence again then a clicking was heard, and soon the door opened. The two Ronins and Mia were allowed in, and they all greeted Ms. Mouri with hugs.

"To what do I honor this visit and where is my son?" Ms. Mouri inquired.

That was when they all became quiet. At right away did Ms. Mouri noticed something was wrong. She could tell by the looks on their faces. "What, where is my son?"

Ryo looked straight downward into her eyes as if he was about to tell her the most horrifying news ever. "Ms. Mouri, your son was adopted…"

"What?!" Ms. Mouri's face turned to ashen then and it would appear she would faint. She clutched the back of the couch with trembling knuckles. Kento supported her, fearing she would lose her grasp and fall and injure herself. Ms. Mouri had a bad heart and that worried them with the news they had just given to her. She would need time to catch herself and be calm so they could give her all the details. 

With some help from Kento, Ms. Mouri led them to her kitchen. There they all sat down. Ms. Mouri took a few more moments to catch herself, then spoke calmly, and yet with difficulty.

"Now tell me from the beginning of how this all occurred."

Ryo took a deep breath, then begin to explain how it all happened. Ms. Mouri listened attentively, frowning deeply. She couldn't understand why her son would just be adopted that way and without her consent! What was going on here?

Finally Ryo finished and added, "Ms. Mouri, we need you to come back with us to testify in court that you didn't sanction your son to be adopted by anyone."

Ms. Mouri nodded firmly. "Of course I will.. I need to pack and call Sayoke and get everything put together."

"We'll help you, Ms. Mouri," Mia said.

Ms. Mouri nodded and instructed them on what to pack while she called her daughter. Sayoke was more than furious when she heard the news and she promised to meet them there on the next flight out. When everything was set in motion, Ryo ordered one more roundtrip ticket for Ms. Mouri as an emergency, then they gathered everything up, and left the house, making sure the door was locked, and going back to the waiting cab. 

When he was told where to go, the cabby headed off in that direction with his passengers. However from atop a tall skyscraper stood a figure watching them intently. A cruel smile spread across his lips and laughter rumbled deep from within his throat. A matter of second or two and he vanished.


	9. Chapter 9

****

Twisted Reality 3

Chapter 9

Kento looked toward Ms. Mouri as they were seated on the big 707 airline. Everyone was quiet right now, and Ryo was helping her put her carry-on bag in the above compartment as the small woman buckled in. The plane had not yet taken off and they still had a few minutes to get seated in. 

"Well, this is it," said Ms. Mouri as she folded her hands on her lap. 

Ryo nodded as he looked toward her. "We'll get Cye back. You can count on that."

"I know we will. I just hope he's all right."

The plane started up then, and it taxied down the runway. Within minutes it was in the air, heading back to Tokyo, Japan. Things were pretty much quiet as they four were thinking about what was to happen at the court house. It could get very ugly as they realized the consequences. But they would do what was necessary to get Cye back.

Mia sighed looking out the window. So many times Cye had been taking. When the Ronins all had dreams and went their separate ways to find the meanings to those dreams, he had been the first one abducted by the Dynasty. Then he was taking again twice by Talpa. Now all the sudden he was adopted by a complete stranger. How was that possible though? And why did they choose Cye? So many questions with little or no answers to them. 

The flight went on in silence, with no one speaking. Occasionally a wail from an infant came from the front but it was quickly quieted down by its parents. 

Ryo leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. He was deep in thought, wondering how Sage and Rowen were doing with the searching, and worrying how Cye was faring. He also thought of Emily and wondered if they would be able to get Cye back before she returned home. Somehow he doubted it.

Kento himself couldn't wait to get back. He wanted to get started right away to get his best bud back. Who knew what could be happening to Cye? What if the one who adopted him was being abusive toward Cye? He didn't want to think about that right now. 

Mia herself was also thinking. She knew it would take much to get Cye back, but now that they had Ms. Mouri, and with Sayoke on her way to meet them in Tokyo, everything should come out all right. All they had to do was wait for Sage and Rowen to find more proof before they all met at the court to proof that Cye had been basically abducted through the adoption process and possibly fraud. 

Ms. Mouri was silent. She was worried about her son greatly having no idea who took him and for what reason; and she had no idea where he was, and how he was. Her concern ran greatly, keeping her tense with fear that she may never see him again. She couldn't believe that. She had to keep her hope up that she would see him and would get him back. She would simply go stark raving mad if she did not. Cye was her baby. 

Emily smiled with relief as she stared out the window of the airplane she was on. Flight 767 was just boarding, heading back for Tokyo, Japan. She could hardly contain her excitement. She was certain that Cye would be waiting for her with open arms. How she missed him so much. It was hard to keep still in her seat. She also couldn't wait to see her brother and the rest of them. She wanted to tease Kento again, get logical reasoning from Rowen, fight with Sage over the bathrooms, enjoy Mia's company. It was going to feel so good to be home soon. 

Talpa looked up when his Warlord of Cruelty appeared before him and bowed. "What do you have to report, Anubis?"

"Master Talpa, the Ronins Wildfire and Hardrock and the woman, Mia Koji have all gone and gotten Torrent's mother."

Talpa's eyes flashed with interest. "So they've come to reclaim my son have they? Well, they won't get far. Let the plane land, and let them come. We will show them that they cannot get him back unless I give him back, and that will never happen."

Anubis nodded and bowed, and when Talpa dismissed him, he stood up and vanished from the throne room.

Talpa stood up from his throne and made his way out of his throne room and took a turn down the left hall. He walked all the way down it, passing soldiers at attention. He then came to a closed door, opened it, and went inside.

Cye was asleep on the bed, his back to Talpa, one arm above his head, the other tucked under his chin. 

The Dynasty Master stared in silence at the young Ronin. He moved forward and brushed his hair back, seeing his birthmark there. A cruel smile came across his hidden face and his eyes glowed. He had a flashback back to sixteen years and nine months ago. He had been lusting back then and he had come across Shianne Mouri. Such a pretty woman with dark blond hair and sea blue eyes. He had appeared as a young man, with sleek black hair, young looking and full of charm. He had met her at a dance club and had been watching her dance with a few of her friends, having a good time. It had been easy to charm her, then seduce her. He had stayed with her for thirty six hours before he had left her. Oh he knew she had gotten pregnant that night, he just didn't know it would result in a Ronin Warrior. But now that didn't matter. 

He would soon have Torrent under his control and the Ronin runts would be begging for mercy. If only he could think of some way to get Cye on his side. For now he would just have to use force and beat him into acquiescence if de rigueur. 

Cye stretched in his sleep and rolled away from Talpa, facing the wall now. He slept on. He might have been dreaming, but who knew? Talpa continued to watch him. Then he smirked and placed a hand slightly over Cye's head. He concentrated just a bit and gray haze appeared over Cye's head. Soon the haze began to show images, at first blurred, then they became more clear. He peered closely into Cye's dream. In the dream Cye was walking with someone at his side, holding in one hand a picnic basket, and in the other hand he held someone's hand. And that someone was the bearer of Firestorm.

Talpa growled. He did not want Cye to have anything to do with Emily. He would have to put a stop to that right now. The dream cloud dissipated, and suddenly Talpa smacked Cye against his head. 

Cye awoke quickly, crying out in pain and grabbing onto his head. He looked up at Talpa, eyes wide. "What was that for?!"

Talpa grabbed him by the front of his kimono and hauled him up close to his face. "I know you were dreaming of Emily of Firestorm. You would do well not to dream of her ever again. You are forbidden to have anything to do with her! Is that clear?!"

Cye's eyes widened. This he could not believe. Being forced to live with Talpa was one thing, but being forced to never see his girlfriend was beyond his imagination. It just didn't seem right. Yet, try as he might, there was nothing he could do about it. He would see her again someday, and he would be with her too, no matter what the tyrant said. But for now, he had to agree.

"Yes," Cye said in a quavering voice, his eyes lowering. He felt Talpa shake him.

"Yes, what?" Talpa demanded.

Cye cringed, then turned his head away. "Father," he mumbled.

"I can't hear you!"

"Father!" Cye said a bit more loudly. He felt awful now, and wanted to crawl into a hole somewhere.

"Good," Talpa approved and let go. Then he waved his hand and a small bottle of potion appeared. "Just so I know you won't dream about that girl, you are taking this."

Cye gasped, but before he could even attempt to make an escape, Talpa grabbed him, forced his head back, and pried his mouth open. He poured the contents of the potion down his throat and then quickly covered his mouth and pinched his nose shut. The Ronin struggled, but it was no use. He swallowed the potion, and only then did Talpa let go. 

"You may go back to sleep now," Talpa said as he smirked at Cye and left, slamming the door shut behind him.

Cye turned his head away and buried it between his arms. His muffled sobs echoed through his bedroom. It just wasn't fair! Why was this happening? Did he have to suffer for his dreams too? How much longer could this go on? No one answered his silent pleas, and his crying continued. 


	10. Chapter 10

****

Twisted Reality 3

Chapter 10.

Sage could not believe their luck. They had found a few pictures of Cye with them thanks to White Blaze. Now all they needed was Cye's mother and sister. Together they sat in the living room, each drinking a cup of tea as White Blaze laid on the floor between them.

For now they were both pretty silent, thinking of what was yet to come. Rowen played it over in his head again and again, trying to figure out who may have taken Cye. First there was Cye's birthmark, then all of the sudden a strange man with black hair had appeared at the door, taking Cye away from them. None of it seem to have made much sense to him. The more he thought about it the more he began to wonder about it. Was it possible if…

"Sage," he spoke quietly, breaking the silence within the house.

Sage raised his eyebrows from his cup of tea and looked across at him. "Yes?"

"I think I know who took Cye," Rowen said quietly.

There was silence again as both began to contemplate the matter. Finally Rowen spoke again. "I think Talpa took him."

"But I thought Cye and Emily had killed Talpa," Sage said. 

"So did I. So did the others. We even thought Ryo killed him that one time before, then we thought we all killed him the second time we fought him. Each time he came back. So why wouldn't he come back again this time? I mean think about it. Cye's birthmark suddenly appears. And who else but Talpa has that birthmark?"

Sage thought about it for a moment and shook his head. "No one."

"That's right," Rowen said with a nod of his head. "No one."

"I think I understand now, Rowen," Sage said quietly. "Talpa somehow managed to bring himself back again, and when he had returned Cye's birthmark showed up. Then Talpa decided to trick us into thinking Cye was adopted by some other mortal human by creating an illusion of himself to look like a mortal man."

"Right," Rowen nodded in agreement. "This way if we thought that a mortal human did have Cye he wouldn't be worrying about us finding out he was the one who had him in the first place."

There was silence once again, each thinking this all through, and wondering how they would tell the others about this. Finally Sage spoke again. "If Talpa does have him, how will we explain that to Ms. Mouri?"  
Rowen sat deep in thought. Ms. Mouri didn't know about Talpa and the Dynasty, it would be hard for her to comprehend. But wait though, what if Cye had told her about the Dynasty? Was it possible? "I think we may just have to tell her, Sage. There's a chance she might already know."

"It's too bad we couldn't contact Cye and ask him," Sage said, lowering his eyes to the floor with a poignant sigh.

Rowen nodded in agreement.

White Blaze's ears twitched and he stood up, a soft rumble coming out of his throat. Both Ronins looked at each other with a questioning look, then toward White Blaze who was heading to the door. They followed the tiger and looked out the window. There was a yellow taxi cab parked out front, and a girl was standing next to the rear door getting her things out. The girl shut the door, then paid the driver, and turned around, ready to walk up to the house.

"Emily!" 

The plane landed slowly, bouncing once, then continuing onward as the pilot worked the controls to bring the plane to a safe stop. The passengers kept their seatbelts on until the plane had come to a complete stop and the sign was clear. 

After helping Ms. Mouri gather her things from the overhead compartment, Ryo, Kento, and Mia, and Ms. Mouri made their way up the plane and exited it.

"Sayoke should be here or pretty close to being here by now," Ms. Mouri said as they headed into the airport building.

Ryo and Kento were looking around for the familiar girl. The place was crowded as many people were either coming home, leaving, or coming to spend their vacations in Japan. They did not see Sayoke anywhere at all, but that didn't mean she hadn't arrived.

"I'll go check the desk," Mia said, then left the other three as she walked up to the desk.

Kento stood on a chair to see if he could get a better view of the area, and more specifically to see if he could find Sayoke better that way.

"Kento, get down," Ryo said.

"Trying to see if I can find Sayoke better this way, Ryo," Kento said, refusing to get off the chair.

"Someone's gonna yell at you," Ryo said.

"Hey, you there!" came a stern voice. 

Kento, Ryo, and Ms. Mouri turned to look at the security guard who was staring up at Kento with a displeased look on his face. "Get off the chair at once. It is for sitting, not for standing on."

"See, I told you, Kento," Ryo said with a shake of his head.

Kento got down and made a face at the sour guard behind his back. "Chairs are for sitting not for standing," he mimicked.

"He's right, Kento," Ms. Mouri said. 

"Give it a rest, Kento," Ryo suggested.

Kento sighed heavily. 

Mia returned just then. "She hasn't arrived yet, but they said her plane in due to arrive within ten to twenty minutes."

Ms. Mouri nodded. "Well, we'll just have to wait for her.

"Well, we're waiting, can we get something to eat?" Kento asked.

About we wait until Sayoke comes, then go after something?" Mia said.

"I guess so," Kento said reluctantly.

"You'll survive until then, Kento," Ryo said.

"No, I won't," Kento mumbled. But he had no choice. He would have to wait to eat. He only hoped Sayoke would arrive soon. Cause after everyone ate, they would go back to the house and work on getting his best friend back.

Cye had finally stopped crying. He was now doing chores, something he abhorred. Usually, he didn't mind cleaning, but when mess after mess was made and on purpose, that infuriated him. Yet, there was nothing he could do about it. He either cleaned or else. So he did the latter and kept quiet about it. When he had finished all of his chores, he again found himself eating dinner. He never saw Talpa eating. In a way that puzzled him. The Warlords ate, why not Talpa? He supposed it didn't matter though. 

He quietly ate his meal while Sekhmet and Cale jested at each other, Anubis sat planning, and Dais ate politely. In just the amount of time he had been there Cye had gotten to know them a little better. Dais, for example, liked to listen to classical musical music and even wrote poetry. Sekhmet liked to collect toxic plants and arrange them about his room. Cale constantly looked at magazines of wolves and even carved statues out of them, while Anubis read most of the time. 

Talpa on the other hand sat most of the time in his throne, giving out orders or simply torturing him for the fun of it. He was surprised he wasn't forced to..

"Tonight before bedtime, you are practicing your powers again," Talpa said.

Cye frowned deeply. Drat, he had jinxed himself already. What would happen once he had gained control of these powers and could use them without trying? That frightened him, knowing he had all this power inside him, waiting to be used by him. But how would he use them? Talpa wanted them for evil yes, but he couldn't become evil. He had been fooled by Talpa once before. He ate his dinner in silence, glancing at Talpa out of the corner of his eye.

"Did you hear me, Cye?" Talpa's voice boomed to him.

Cye swallowed his food. "Yes, father." Inwardly, he made a face at the word. Someday, he didn't plan to call Talpa that. Just Talpa, or maybe King of the Bucketheads, Chrome Dome, Metalplate Face, Ironhead. He could think up a lot of names for this tyrant. The thought made him grin on the inside, and for a little while he felt better. 

When dinner was over, Talpa took Cye right outside, leaving Cale to wash the dishes this time. Cye found himself staring at six large Dynasty soldiers who all stood at attention. He raised an eyebrow and looked up at Talpa.

"You are to fight these soldiers," Talpa began.

"Ok, hand me my orb," Cye said.

"Do not interrupt me," Talpa warned. "And you are not fighting them using your subarmor or your armor."

"Huh?" Cye blinked several times. Just how was he suppose to fight these goons if he couldn't have protection?

"You are going to use your powers," Talpa said firmly.

Cye grew silent as he stared at the six soldiers. His powers? Was Talpa kidding him? No, he was serious. He didn't think he could do this. Could he?


	11. Chapter 11

****

Twisted Reality 3

Chapter 11

Cye stared at the six soldiers who were waiting to fight him. He kept a gulp within him. He didn't think he could use his powers against them. He'd feel more safer using his subarmor to vanquish them. 

Talpa waited nearby, studying the young Ronin. He let a smirk come to him, but then quickly became serious again. "Begin now, Cye."

Cye bit his lip. Just what was he suppose to do? He had no time to think because a soldier suddenly charged at him, swinging a kuris-sama at him. His eyes widen and he ducked down instinctively.

Talpa growled. "Use your powers!" 

Cye did a back flip away from another soldier who tried to slice off his head, then he felt a blow from behind which sent him flying face first along the ground. He groaned inwardly and struggled to his feet again. He was getting angry now. Unbeknownst to him he had started to glow a strange silver, gold and bluish color again, his eyes turned red and glowed like fire. The wind seemed to pick up and dark rain clouds moved in. Cye turned around slowly and faced the six soldiers as it began to pour heavily. He made no move, but suddenly all six soldiers had suddenly detonated. There were no remaining pieces to prove they had once existed. 

Talpa grinned with approval. It was coming close. Cye was gaining more control of his powers. Now if only he'd learn to use them when he wasn't angry. 

As for Cye he had suddenly returned back to normal. He was on the ground and fatigued, and wanted sleep almost more than anything.

"You did well, my son," Talpa boomed to him. "But you are not finished yet. You will train like this for another hour. Now stand up!"

Cye remained there though. He didn't think he could even keep his eyes open let alone and stand. But then he felt Talpa jerk him to his feet as if he were a doll. He bit back a cry of pain, and then suddenly cried out when Talpa's hand struck his face.

"Next time I tell you to stand you better do it!"

Cye rubbed his swollen face, staring back at Talpa. Only one thing registered on his mind. He had to get out of here. 

Emily was furious when she heard the news. She had been shaking with anger and nearly tore the whole house apart until Rowen and Sage made her sit down on the couch and had White Blaze hold her there until she calmed down. Moments before they had told her how Cye was adopted by a complete stranger, and how they had figured out that the stranger was actually Talpa. 

They both waited for her to calm down so they could tell her what she also needed to know. That might be a long while, they realized. She was still cursing and struggling against the tiger.

"Emily, calm down!" Sage tried. 

"Yeah, we really need to talk to you more," Rowen said to her.

"Fine," Emily growled. "But you've got five minutes so I can finish making plans."

Both Ronins looked at one another with a sweatdrop on the back of their heads. Now what was she up to? 

"Emily, plans for what?" Sage asked, arching one blond eyebrow.

"Plans to murder Talpa and to make sure he stays dead!" Emily snarled, and once again started struggling.

Sage and Rowen sighed again. This could be a long night. 

"Mother!"

Ms. Mouri turned around and sighed in relief. Her daughter, Sayoke, hurried through the dining area to her and hugged her. "I got here as soon as I could."

"I know, Sayoke. Thank you for coming."

Ryo stood up and bowed in greeting. "Hello, Sayoke."

Kento and Mia did the same and Sayoke returned it. She joined them at their table, folding her hands and looking at her mother with a worried, yet angry expression. "Who took him?" she asked.

"We're not sure yet," Ms. Mouri said with a frown. "All we know is some man adopted him right from under my nose, and we have to prove to the courts that Cye is my son and that I gave no permission for him to be adopted."

Sayoke nodded, pressing her lips together. Who could have done it though? she wondered. Was it someone they knew? And if so, then who?

"Sayoke," Mia said, "why not get something to eat?" 

"Yes, please do," Ms. Mouri said.

Sayoke nodded. Though she wasn't fond of McDonald's Food, she was hungry, and she wouldn't complain of it this once. She got up and went to the front to order.

"How soon will we be able to go to the Court?" Ms. Mouri asked.

"As soon as we get back to the house and grab Rowen and Sage," Ryo told her. "They should have the rest of the proof we need to get Cye back."

Ms. Mouri nodded her head and sipped her diet coke. She would have to remain calm until then. But the question was, would she be able to remain calm? She didn't know, but one thing was for sure. She wouldn't give up until her son was back in her custody. 

Emily finally calmed down, but just a little bit. Now that she wasn't trying to go after Talpa, White Blaze had stopped blocking her, but he stayed close by in case she tried anything again. Sometimes she was unpredictable. 

"So when are we going after, Cye?" she demanded.

"As soon as Ryo and the others return," Rowen told her. "We need to tell them who's really got Cye and then go from there."

Emily let a low growl escape her throat. If it was up to her she'd go right now. With a sigh she rubbed her forehead. 

"Look, Em, we know it's hard for you," Sage said softly. "It's hard for us too. But we will go after him."

"I know we will," Emily said, her eyes flashing. "And Talpa won't come back, because this time I'll kill him myself!"

Sayoke returned to the table with a tray of food. She kept silent as she ate a bit, not really liking the greasiness of her food. 

Kento finished all of his food and took the last swallow of his Sprite. He was eager to get going, but they couldn't just yet. Sayoke needed to eat something first, and it wouldn't be right for them to just leave her here at the restaurant. She would have to ride with them to Mia's house. 

Everyone else continued to eat. Ryo finished off the last of his french-fries, and then drank his coke. Mia had just finished her salad and was wiping her mouth with a napkin. Ms. Mouri had finished her hamburger and wiped her mouth off. Sayoke kept eating though, worrying about who had her brother, how they would get him back, and praying they would get him back. She finished eating and wiped her face and stood up. "If we're going then please let's go."

Ryo nodded and stood up. "Right."

And together they rid themselves of their food trays and left the restaurant and the airport. Mia, Ms. Mouri, Sayoke, and the two Ronins got in Mia's Jeep. The jeep was started up and soon they left the airport, bound for Mia's home. 


	12. Chapter 12

** Twisted Reality 3**

Chapter 12

Sekhmet was in his room, handling a snake, a green and black boa constrictor as he was sitting on his bed. His room wasn't much. It was small, perhaps about twenty feet by thirty feet in diameter. He had a simple cot with a dark green blanket, a flat pillow. There was a simple stand in front of the head of the bed with a small glowing candle that gave light to the room. Across from his bed was his dresser, a four drawer dresser, two drawers on each side of it. The floor and walls were made of ordinary stone and seemed rather dark in this bleak place. 

He let out a sigh, deep in thought. _If something happens to Master Talpa, will Torrent rule over us? I do not wish to be ruled by that Ronin brat! I wonder if I could kill him to get him out of the way and set it up to make it look as if he killed himself? _

He rubbed his chin as the snake curled itself around his neck, slithering its way around him. Several plans went through his head as he tried to think of a good one. He knew he had to be careful when it came to murdering. Always before his master had wanted the Ronins dead, now he wanted Torrent alive. Well, as much as he wanted to obey him, Sekhmet just couldn't. His hatred for the Ronin ran as deep as the sea. He had to kill the boy before he was given the chance to take over the Dynasty. 

And he would do it too. He just needed the right moment.

Sage heard someone pull into the driveway just as White Blaze leapt to his feet. Both of them looked out the front window. In the driveway Mia's jeep was parked, and everyone was getting out. He looked over his shoulder. "Hey! Mia's back with Ms. Mouri and Sayoke!"

Emily came into the living room from the kitchen. "They're here?! Finally! Now let's go get Cye!"

"Don't be so quick yet, Emily," Rowen reminded her as he was behind her. 

Emily grumbled as Sage opened the door. Mia stepped in, followed by Ms. Mouri, Sayoke, Kento, then Ryo.

After everyone was settled and all had tea, Rowen and Sage decided it was time to tell the others of what they had learned.

"Ok, this might sound a little strange," Sage began, "but we think we know who took Cye."

"Who?" Ms. Mouri demanded, feeling a little hope rise up within her. She felt Sayoke take her hand and she squeezed it lightly.

"Ms. Mouri, you know of our battle with Talpa right?" Rowen asked. She nodded her head, and he continued. "Well, I think… that Talpa has him."

Silence filled the room for several minutes. Then Ms. Mouri spoke again. "Why? Why does he have my son?"

"Ms. Mouri, it's time you knew this," Sage began. "Several months ago, we found something out about Cye." 

Her eyebrows went up and she wanted to ask what, but she let Sage continue, dreading what she was going to hear.

"We found a birthmark on Cye's forehead above his left eyebrow. It appeared when he turned sixteen," Sage continued. "And Talpa has the same birthmark in the same place."

Ms. Mouri drew in her breath, her eyes widening. How could that be? It wasn't possible! She gripped Sayoke's hand tighter. "W..why?" she managed to choke out. 

"Ms. Mouri," Rowen said, feeling bad. But he had to tell her though. "We found out that Talpa is.. is Cye's father."

Before Ms. Mouri could say anything, Sayoke broke in. "Whoa! There is no way that my brother could be related to that monster you've told us about! It's not possible!"

"We know it doesn't seem possible," Ryo broke in. "But it's true."

"How?" Sayoke demanded.

Ms. Mouri's mind flashed back to the past. She remembered the man she had met, the one she had had a one night passionate love stand. Was it possible that.. She looked up and asked the question before she forgot what she wanted to say. "Can this Talpa manifest other appearances?"

They all looked at each other for a moment, then back at her. They all knew Talpa could. Was it possible he had done that just to get to her?

"Yes, Ms. Mouri," Kento said with a deep frown. "He can. Unfortunately."

Ms. Mouri closed her eyes tightly and moaned. "Oh no."

"What?" Emily asked. Up until now she had been silent, listening. 

Ms. Mouri held her face in her hands for a long time, before she looked at each one of them. "Several years ago I met this man. He was tall, dark haired, quite handsome in fact. We had a one night stand.. I didn't even realize it though, but he had seduced me, and I allowed him. It was three weeks later when I found out I was pregnant. I tried to find him. I wanted to tell him, but he was no where to be found. I was afraid as well. Sayoke's father had died already and people knew I wasn't with anyone. So I was rather ashamed of myself. But not of the child I carried."

Mia, the Ronins, Emily, and Sayoke listened as she told them everything about Cye's conception, his birthing, and raising him through all these years. They had no idea any of this could ever happened, but they had often wondered how Talpa had managed to get Ms. Mouri impregnated. Now they knew. It was just too bad it had to be Talpa. 

When Ms. Mouri finished her story, she was dabbing her eyes with some tissue she had pulled out of her purse. 

"Mom, why didn't you tell me before?" Sayoke asked.

"You were too young at the time to know, and I was ashamed like I said," Ms. Mouri explained. "I know I should have, but sometimes guilt can prevent you from doing what you should."

"Our main concern right now, is to get Cye back from Talpa," Ryo said.

Everyone nodded in agreement, but then Mia spoke up. "Wait, you guys, if Talpa went through the government to take Cye, we should fight fire with fire."

"Mia, what do you mean?" Kento asked.

"She means we should go to the courts anyway and fight to get Cye back that way," Rowen explained. 

"And if that doesn't work, then we go in and kick Talpa's butt!" Emily declared.

"Yeah!" Kento agreed.

And they began to make plans of their own that very night. 

Cye took a deep breath and exhaled it. He had been practicing his powers for thirty minutes now and although he sensed he was gaining more control over them, he felt tired and wanted to stop. But Talpa stood there, demanding he continue, threatening him if he didn't. So he did, hoping he would be able to stop at any moment now. 

He stared at the six soldiers. Talpa had replaced the previous ones, making it a total of twelve soldiers all together. Now he was on his third round of soldiers. And these ones were bigger, faster, more agile. They attacked him without warning and so quickly, he barely had time to recover. 

Finally, Cye had had enough. His eyes once again flamed red, and the power just struck around him. Within minutes the soldiers were obsolete. When it was over, Cye's eyes went back to normal, and he could feel himself breathing a little hard. Then he felt that horrible presence directly behind him. He winced and looked back up at Talpa.

"You're getting better, I see. Still it's not good enough. Tonight after you've finished your practice, you will meditate and meet with Badamon to learn to use your powers not only when you are angry, but also when you are calm," Talpa said. 

Cye held a sigh within him and nodded. He was actually horrifying that he had to meet with Badamon. Who knew what that high priest would do?

Talpa caused six more soldiers to appear and Cye found himself fighting once again. As he fought he could sense Talpa's displeasure in him that he was using his body to fight and not his powers. He had kicked a soldier into a wall, then threw another over his shoulder. A soldier's chain wrapped around his throat and was choking him as it drew him closer to the soldier. Finally Cye's anger overtook and his power surfaced once again, destroying the soldiers. He felt the chain fall from his neck and he collapsed to the ground, breathing hard.

"Get up and come with me," Talpa growled at him.

He struggled to his feet, his head down, not from disappointing Talpa, but because he was tired and worried of what might come next. With every strength and dignity he could muster, he followed the Dynasty emperor back into the castle. 


	13. Chapter 13

**Twisted Reality 3**

Chapter 13.

The next morning, Ryo awoke at the crack of dawn. He hadn't had much sleep the night before, and now that it was just turning daybreak, he planned to go straight to the volcano and think things through. 

He got dressed, then grabbed his orb, and put his subarmor on. White Blaze's ears twitched and he cracked his eyes open and looked up at Ryo, rumbling softly as he stood and stretched.

"Shh," Ryo told him. "Come on, boy." The bearer of Wildfire was opening the door to his balcony. White Blaze followed after him, and together they leapt from the balcony, landed safely on the ground, and headed off toward the volcano. 

Sage awoke sometime later, perhaps about a half hour after Ryo and White Blaze left. He climbed out of bed, being silent so he didn't wake up Rowen who was sleeping across the room in his own bed. He went to his closet and got out a pair of pants, his belt, and his white shirt, then went to his dresser, and got the rest of his clothing out, and headed to the bathroom.

He turned the shower on and as he waited for it to heat up, he undressed, then stepped in, pulling the curtain closed. After showering he stepped out, and grabbed the dark red towel on the rack, and dried off with it, then got dressed, and began to comb out his hair, while deep in thought.

Last night, Mia had said to fight fire with fire. Just how were they going to get Talpa to come to court? he wondered. He had a feeling that part wasn't going to be easy, and who knew what Talpa would do in court? Though it was a bit strange. Both parents fighting over Cye in court, and one turns out to be the Dynasty emperor. Sage felt sorry for Cye, and for Ms. Mouri for having Talpa be a part of their lives. At least one good thing, he realized. Cye was nothing like Talpa.

He took one final look at himself in the mirror, and then opened the door. Emily was standing there.

"Bout time!" she cried, shoving past him, and going into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. 

Sage blinked and shook his head. He wasn't even about to ask why she didn't use the downstairs bathroom. He walked down the hall and came to the stairway and went down them, entering into the dining room where Mia was busy setting plates down.

"Morning, Sage," she said.

"Morning. You preparing breakfast?" he asked.

"No. Actually, Kento is," Mia said.

Sage blinked as he came off the last step. It wasn't usual for Kento to cook. Most of the time they had to keep him out of the kitchen.

But right now it didn't matter. They had to concentrate on getting ready. Sage went into the kitchen, and nodded at Kento who was flipping some eggs over. Kento was pretty much silent as he nodded in greeting. Sage went to the coffee maker and was about to turn it on, when he noticed it was on, and the coffee was already ready. He grabbed himself a mug and poured himself a glass then mixed some creamery in it and a bit of sugar and stirred it up, before taking a sip. 

"Breakfast will be done soon," Kento finally spoke.

Sage nodded. "I'll tell the others then."

Kento nodded, and Sage walked out of the kitchen.

Sekhmet stared down at the sleeping boy. Talpa hadn't said to awaken him just yet as it was only around four in the morning. Time in the Dynasty was always slower than time on the earth, and Torrent still had a good two hours to sleep yet. But this time, he would not wake at all.

Sekhmet fingered his dagger and licked his lips, his eyes glinting in the darkness. He raised his weapon and brought it down, when suddenly a force knocked him backward into the wall. He groaned and slid down to the floor, but he wasn't unconscious. His whole head rang as if someone had placed a pair of cymbals and slammed them together over his head. 

Then suddenly he felt himself jerked up and stared wide eyed in horror at his master.

"What did you think you were doing, Sekhmet?!" Talpa bellowed. "Did you not think I wasn't watching you?!"

"M..master Talpa.. I..I can explain!" Sekhmet tried.

"There is nothing to explain! You will be punished!" Talpa's eyes glowed red, and Sekhmet suddenly disappeared from his presence, screaming, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Talpa's eyes then became normal again, but he wasn't happy at all. He looked toward Cye who had slept through it all. 

He approached the Ronin as if to awaken him, but instead, brushed back his hair near his forehead. Yes, the birthmark was still there. And it would stay there unless Talpa was killed again. But he had no plans to die ever again. 

He left the room and went back to his throne room and saw Badamon waiting for him. "What is it, Badamon?"

"Lord Talpa, I'm afraid I have some disturbing news," Badamon said.

Talpa's eyes flashed. "Out with it! What could be so disturbing?!"

"Lord Talpa, the Ronins plan to fight for your son," Badamon told him. "By taking you to court."

Talpa was quiet for a moment, thinking, and then he started bellowing. "So, they plan to fight me in the same manner as I had taken Cye to begin with. Well, they won't win this case. All I have to do is prove that Cye's mother was unfit and that Cye had been abused by her, and then used by his friends. The judge will then throw it out of court and allow me to keep Cye without giving his mother or his friends, visitation rights."

"And how will you get your son to say those things?" Badamon asked.

Talpa smirked. "I won't. But I know someone who can be Cye for the time being." A strange eerie look was in his eyes as he said this, and it made Badamon shiver. 

By the time Ryo had made it back to the house, everyone was up, including Rowen, and breakfast was ready. When asked where he and White Blaze had been, he said, "We went to the volcano. I needed to do some thinking, and I figured it was best if I went where my armor comes from."

"That was a good idea," Rowen said, nodding his head as he ate his omelet. 

"You didn't by chance get a vision of what might happen later did you?" Emily asked him.

Ryo shook his head. "No. But I wish." He sighed and took a bite over his run over easy eggs, chewing slowly.

"Well, we'll have to do the best we can," Ms. Mouri said. "If we prove to the judge that I never placed Cye up for adoption and show him how happy Cye was here, then he'll award Cye's custody back into my care."

"You know that if that happens, Talpa will do anything he can to take Cye away from us," Sage said quietly as he ate his scrambled eggs.

"That's why we follow them back to the Dynasty, and fight Talpa for Cye," Ryo said, his eyes looking serious, and yet flashing. 

"Yeah!" Kento cheered. "And you know me, dudes. I'm always in the mood to fight the Dynasty!"

"How could we forget?" Mia said.

"He wouldn't let us forget," Sayoke joked with a grin.

Kento smirked, and just for a moment everyone laughed, everyone but Emily. She was deep in thought, thinking of her beloved. She missed him so much and wished he was right there beside her. How long would this court thing take? she wondered. Would it even work? What if they couldn't win Cye back, then what? Would they have to fight for a long time with the Dynasty before getting Cye back, or would they never see him again? 

No, she didn't want to think that way. She had to believe they would get Cye back. At this point, believing was their only hope. 

After breakfast, everyone helped to clean up and once that was done, Mia handed Ms. Mouri the phone and showed her the number for the Common Court Pleas. The older woman dialed the number as Sayoke stood on her left side and Mia stood on her right. Sage and Emily, sat side by side on the smaller sofa, Ryo sat on the larger couch with Rowen sitting next to him, and Kento sat on the coffee table, all of them watching her.

Ms. Mouri waited for someone to answer the phone, and when someone did, she spoke in broken Japanese. When she had trouble speaking some of the language Mia helped her out by using the other phone in the house. After several long minutes, the two women hung up.

"Well?" Ryo asked.

"What did they say?" Rowen wanted to know.

"They said to appear in court later today at 1:00 p.m," Ms. Mouri said.

"Yes!" Kento said, throwing a fist into the air.

"They also said they needed someone to get the message to Cye's father and make him appear in court as well," she continued.

Suddenly there was a flash of light, and everyone shielded their eyes momentarily. When the light cleared, the Ronins and Emily jumped to their feet. 

"Anubis!" Ryo hissed.

Anubis chuckled. "I am not here to fight you, Ronins. Though I'd love to challenge you to a life or death battle. I'm here to give a message to you from Talpa. He and Cye will meet you at court at the appropriate time. But know this, you will not win the custody battle."

"We'll see about that!" Ryo challenged.

Anubis only laughed in reply. "We look forward to seeing you later." And then he disappeared.

Ms. Mouri sighed and Sayoke put an arm around her. "Don't worry, mom. We'll get Cye back."

Ms. Mouri nodded, patting her daughter's hand. "I know. I know."

"Well, let's get ourselves prepared then," Rowen said.

And everyone headed off, to gather everything they need, and to rehearse how and what they would answer. 

Cye awoke about six in the morning. He looked around, surprised that no one had awakened him like he usually. He stretched and yawned, and headed off to his bathroom, closing the door behind him, and turned the light on. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. An unhappy boy stared back at him, the eyes filled with a longing he could not have. With a sigh he forced himself away from it, and turned the shower on. He let the water run while he undressed, then stepped underneath the cold water. He stayed under it, for a while, getting used to the coldness, before he washed his hair, then his body, while the whole time being deep in thought.

Were his friends thinking about him? he wondered. Were they working to get him back? He had to have faith they were, otherwise he'd lose his mind. 

He rinsed out his hair, then applied conditioner, and left that in for a few minutes while he took the time to rinse his body off and wash and rinse his face. After that was done with, he rinsed out his hair thoroughly, then rinsed himself once more, shut the water off, grabbed a towel and dried his hair off with it, then wrapped it around his waist, securing it tightly at the side, then stepped out of the tub and left the bathroom.

After getting dressed in a kimono he did not want to wear, he went back into the bathroom, cleaned his mess up, hung the towel up to dry, then left his bedroom. As he walked down the hall, he grimaced a bit at all the soldiers watching him. Even though they saluted him, he didn't like this at all, nor did he trust them. 

He noticed how quiet it was, and wondered where everyone went to. He walked down a few more halls, made a right turn, walked down that hall more, made a left turn, walked down another hallway which went down like a hill, and then entered through a door, rounded another hall, and entered another doorway which brought him to the dining room area.

He looked around, not sure if he was seeing things. The entire room was empty, the table was clear, the chairs still pushed in, the room filled with silence.

Where did everyone go?


	14. Chapter 14

**Twisted Reality 3**

Chapter 14. 

Mia grabbed her purse as everyone else was in a hurry to get going. They had to get to the Children Service Agency before noon. Ms. Mouri tucked away the papers, that Rowen had handed to her moments ago, into her purse. Sayoke took the photos they had gathered up and put them in her own purse. Ryo was hurriedly tying his shoes, while Sage quickly dialed his girlfriend's number.

Emily sweatdropped at him. "We're in a hurry to get going, and you decide to call for a date."

Sage just glanced at her before he spoke on the phone. "Mariah, hey, could you do me a favor? Yes, you remember Cye right? Yeah, well, his true father adopted him out from under his mother's nose, and we need some more witnesses. Oh could you? Thank you so much. We appreciate this. Yeah, we're going to the Children Service Agency right now, and from there we're going to the Common Pleas Court. No, just come to the courthouse. You know where it's at? Alright, we'll meet you there at 4:00 p.m. Thank you again. Love ya, bye."

Emily was sure her face was turning red from embarrassment, but she quickly got over it. It was highly unusual for Sage not to be calling for a date. She grabbed her coat and put it on.

"So she'll be there?" Ryo asked Sage.

Sage nodded as he slipped his own coat on. "Yeah, at 4:00. I'm just hoping nothing goes wrong today, and we can win Cye back."

Kento snorted. "You know Talpa won't give Cye up without a fight."

"We know that, Kento," Rowen said calmly as he buttoned up his coat. "Which is why after this is all over with the courts, we're going to bust into the Dynasty."

"Now you're talking my language!" Kento cheered.

"Is everyone ready?" Mia asked as she stood by the opened front door with her jeep keys in one hand. They all nodded, and all followed her out to the jeep. 

"One question, who rides with who?" Emily asked.

"Ryo, Kento, and Ms. Mouri, are riding with me," Mia said.

"Rowen, Sayoke, and you, Emily are riding with me," Sage said as unlocked his car. Emily nodded and jumped into the backseat next to Sayoke, while Sage and Rowen climbed up front. Mia, and the others got into the jeep. The vehicles were started, and soon they drove off, leaving White Blaze staring after them from inside the house.

Cye was extremely confused. Why was the dining room empty? It didn't make any sense. He left the room and went down several halls, not sure if he liked the silence. Were they planning on something? That he didn't know, but it worried him greatly. He listened carefully for any voices close by. So far he didn't hear any. A thought came to his head. Wait, if they all left did that mean he could escape? It was worth a try, he told himself. He walked a bit more quickly down the deserted hallway. Even the soldiers were gone. That was fine with him. He turned the corner, going to the right and walked down that hallway. After a bit, he came to the throne room. He had to go through the throne room to get outside, unfortunately. He had to relax though. No one was in the castle, right?

He held his breath as he approached the doors and listened closely once more. Again he heard nothing and his spirits rose. He reached for the handles and pushed the door opened, and stepped into the darkened room.

"Glad you could join us, my son."

Cye jumped about a mile into the air, his heartbeat quickened, his eyes were widened. No, he had been so close! Had they been here the entire time, just to trick him? To see if he would attempt escape, to catch him and punish him? He couldn't let on that he had been trying to. He forced himself to relax and looked toward Talpa as the candles lit the room up. Talpa sat on his throne, his four warlords stood at attention before him, and all were staring at Cye.

"I'm so glad you could join us, Cye," Talpa said with a strange smile. "Today's the day, I am going to court, to fight for you."

Cye blinked several times. "Fight for me? What do you mean?"

"Your mother wants you back," Talpa explained. "But she won't have you back. Not if I can help it."

Cye glared at him. "And what if I said I wanted to go back?"

Talpa laughed. "You have no choice in the matter, for at the court, you will not say you want to go back."

Cye's eyes narrowed suspiciously, and he was about to argue, when suddenly Talpa snapped his fingers, and Cale came up behind him and struck Cye against the back of the head, knocking him out cold. Before he hit the ground, Cale caught him and slung him over his shoulder.

"Good work, Cale. Take him to his room and lock him in. Put a little food and water in the room with him as well. I may be gone all day. He's not allowed out of his room until I return. Is that clear?" Talpa said.

The Warlords nodded and bowed. Talpa stood up. "Good." He looked toward Dais then. "Now, you know what to do."

Dais grinned and suddenly he became Cye.

Kento looked around the Children Service Agency. The walls were made of mahogany and held many bulletin boards with notices on them. The place seemed to be foreboding, almost like a temple would be. He involuntarily shuddered. 

The floors were made of marble and seemed to make each step echo throughout the entire building. The group made their way down the hall and sat down in some chairs which were lined up against the wall. Everyone was in a somber mood. They knew that any moment Talpa would appear in the building, and then the fight for Cye would begin. 

Someone did come, but it wasn't Talpa. It was Mariah. Sage sighed in relief and stood up to greet her.

"Am I late?" Mariah asked timidly.

"No, you're not late," Sage told her. "He hasn't shown up yet, and we haven't been called back."

"Ms. Mouri just went up there to the front desk to sign in," Ryo informed them.

Mariah nodded and joined Sage, sitting beside Emily. Sage looked at his sister. "Emily, this is my girlfriend Mariah. Mariah, this is my younger sister Emily.

"Hello," Emily greeted with a nod of her head.

"Hi," Mariah said shyly.

"Emily's Cye's girlfriend," Sage explained.

Mariah nodded, lowering her head a bit. She felt bad for Cye's mother who was speaking to the lady at the front desk, and filling out a form of some sort, for his sister who had gone up with her mother just moments ago, to offer moral support, and for Emily. She hoped she could help them bring Cye back.

The door opened again, and everyone looked to see a tall man with sleek black hair, wearing a gray tuxedo suit and a red tie, beside him was Cye.

Kento immediately stood up to go to Cye, but Rowen made him sit down. He stared at his friend in disbelief, but Rowen just shook his head. "We have to do this right, Kento. We can't approach him just yet until we win."

"Aw man," Kento moaned, looking at Cye.

Emily, too, had wanted to go to Cye. Actually she wanted to give Talpa a few decks to the face, but she knew if she did that, it would cause more trouble for now. They would get their chance to beat Talpa up later.

Ryo was glaring at Talpa, but looking toward Cye also. Cye had to be afraid to be there. He was hardly glancing at them, and instead followed Talpa to a seat, a few feet away from them.

"Sit here," Talpa commanded, as he pointed to a chair. Cye sat down, and Talpa went to the front desk.

Both Ms. Mouri and Sayoke jumped a little when he joined their side. Ryo was watching carefully, ready to jump at a moment's notice. And so were Rowen, Kento, and Emily. 

Talpa glanced at Ms. Mouri and smirked a little at her. The woman shuddered a bit, and handed the forms back to the woman behind the desk, and quickly took her seat, Sayoke following behind. 

Talpa took his own forms and filled them out carefully, and yet quickly. When he was finished he handed the forms back to the woman, then joined Cye. 

Everything was quiet for the next several minutes. Cye mostly kept his head down, avoiding anyone's looks. The Ronins and Mia kept glancing at him from time to time, but they didn't speak to him, though it pained them they couldn't.

Sage kept studying him though. He knew something wasn't right. Was Cye too scared to look at them? Or was it something else? He wasn't acting like himself. But why exactly? Something didn't seem right to him.

Then the double doors with the gold brass handles opened, and another woman appeared, carrying a clipboard. "Mr. Kaikico will see you now."

Everyone stood up, and they all followed the woman into the offices. The doors shut behind them. This was it. 


	15. Chapter 15

****

Twisted Reality 3

Chapter 15.

Cye groaned as he came to, he ran a hand over his head and winced, feeling the bump on the back of it. He sat up and looked around his room and frowned. He didn't know how long he had been knocked out, but he knew he had been knocked out for a reason. He climbed out of bed and immediately went to the door and opened it. Well, he tried to open it. The door wouldn't budge, no matter how hard he tried. He punched and kicked at it, tried to break it down. Nothing happened. It was as if the door had been made out of the strongest oak and boarded tightly. He let out a sigh of frustration. He had to get out of here. Who knew what Talpa was doing in that Children Service building. He was worried his friends wouldn't see past Dais' illusion. And then he thought of Sage. Sage had the ability to sense things that weren't right. But would Sage use his Second Sight to find out it wasn't him that was at the building? He hoped so.

"If only there was a way to contact him," Cye said to himself. There was no way. Talpa had him blocked from talking to any of his friends. He backed away from the door and paced the room. He couldn't get out, couldn't contact his friends, what was he going to do? And then he thought of something. The powers he had. He hated using them, but what choice did he have? A frown came to his lips. Could he really use his powers? There was only one way to find out.

He closed his eyes and began to concentrate. The air around him still and heavy and felt depressing. He had trouble keeping focused and nothing happened for twenty minutes. He didn't quit though. He continued to try. Finally there was a shift in the atmosphere. His kanji flared to life on his forehead, and he began to glow a light blue and gold color. The colors grew brighter and brighter. He began to focus on his powers. The lights went off and on several times, the floors and walls began to shake.

Outside, Sekhmet jumped, staring at Torrent's door. He had been assigned to guard the door by Anubis, to make sure Torrent didn't find a way out. Now he stared, wide eyed as the door shook violently. He knew the Ronin was using his powers. This was just great. How was he going to stand up to this Ronin runt if he unleashed the full power that he had?

"I knew I should have killed him when I had the chance," he muttered to himself. _'Anubis! Cale!' _he called to his fellow Warlords through their link. _'You better get up here! Torrent is using his powers to break free!'_

The door continued to shake, the hinges loosening. Sekhmet threw his body against it in an attempt to keep it secure. He could feel himself shaking heavily. It was like being inside an earthquake. 

Anubis and Cale appeared just then. "Hold the door back!" Anubis shouted to Cale. Both he and Cale joined Sekhmet's side in holding the door back. All three of them were now quaking along with Sekhmet. They didn't know how long they could hold the door back. But they would try. They would not fail their master. 

Inside, Cye continued to fight to get the door opened. He could hear the Warlords outside and they were trying their best to keep the door from blasting open. He wasn't giving up though. He wanted free, and he was going to try like hell to get it. He increased his powers and clenched his fists at his sides, trying to focus on it more.. Then finally he sent a huge force of it against the door. It was enough to blow the door off the hinges, sending it crashing into the opposite wall with three Warlords squished behind it.

Cye allowed his power to die down.. He was exhausted, but he didn't let that stop him. He summoned a burst of energy and ran out the door and down the hall as fast as he could.

At the Children Agency, Ms. Mouri, Sayoke, the Ronins, Mia, Emily, and Talpa and Cye were called into the office of the Service Judge. Each of them were sitting in more comfortable seats in a small court-like room, though there was no jury, no bailiff, and no attorneys. The judge was an elderly man with thin white hair and a bald spot in the middle of his head and a rounded bifocal spectacles on his nose. He was peering at a set of papers.

"I've been given the details from both parents, and from friends of the child this case is pertaining to," the judge said. He looked at all of them. "This case is not extraordinary, however it will be difficult in deciding on who the child should be raised by."

At this they frowned and the situation seemed almost hopeless, until he spoke again. "However, that is not for me to decide."

"What do you mean, Mr. Murray?" Ryo asked him.

Mr. Murray looked straight at him. "Only a court judge can give the final decision in this case. I can only help you move along and see how the child feels about this."

Emily looked toward Cye wishing he would glance at her. But he didn't. He stared straight ahead to Mr. Murray, his hands folded neatly in his lap. She let out a small sigh and turned her head away from him.

Sage was also staring at Cye. He was still getting that same feeling. Something didn't seem right at all, and he couldn't quite put his finger on it. 

"So in other words, Cye gets to choose?" Mia asked Mr. Murray. 

"I'm going to get his opinion on this, and then mark it down on a certified paper. You'll need to take this paper to the judge." Mr. Murray said. "Now let's get this started with."

He looked toward Cye. "Cye, describe your life with your mother and sister, and then with Miss Koji and your friends."

Cye frowned and looked at Talpa nervously. 

The Ronins and Emily watched carefully, not trusting Talpa at all. They could already tell, that Talpa had put enough fear in Cye to make him look in fear at him. Well, once Cye was back with them, that would all change. He wouldn't need to fear the tyrant.

Talpa stared at Cye and just nodded. The young Ronin looked toward Mr. Murray.

"Well, sir.. my life was rather difficult with my mother and sister. I had to help my mother out because of her weak heart, take care of the pottery business, go to school and come home and do homework. I helped protect the sea that was near our house. When I moved in with Miss. Koji, I was the cook, constantly cooking and cleaning, and doing homework."

"Have you ever been struck before?"

Cye was quiet, thinking, as if he was trying to remember. "Once in a while, but those were just fights I usually got into with the others."

"I see," Mr. Murray said as he wrote all of this down. The room was in silence once again. Finally, he looked at Cye once more. "Cye, who do you think you should live with?"

Cye was quiet for several moments. He looked from Talpa, to his mother and sister, to his friends. He looked at the floor, then glanced at everyone again, then looked at Mr. Murray. Finally he spoke. "My father."

"WHAT?!" Emily, Ryo, and Kento all shouted at the same time.

Ms. Mouri frowned deeply. Was that really her son? What did Talpa do to him? She was going to speak up, until she saw Mr. Murray shake his head at her. It had to be Cye's decision.

"And why is that, Cye?" Mr. Murray asked.

"Well, sir.. my mother lied to me about him. I always thought my father had died before I was born. I always wondered about him, and I felt that I was different from my sister. That we weren't really related, only half related," Cye said. 

Mr. Murray nodded his head. "Have you ever felt anger toward your mother because of this?" 

"Yes, sir."

Sage frowned more. The feeling inside him was getting stronger and stronger. Was it though? He had no time to answer that, because Mr. Murray had suddenly spoken again. 

"I have filled out the necessary forms and have certified them. You will need to take them to the judge. You may get into see him today, however if not, you will need to make an appointment with him. The child, Cye, must stay with his father until the final decision has been made."

Ryo wanted to let out a stream of curse words. Kento grumbled quietly, Sage was getting more tensed, Rowen was deep in thought, trying to make sense of this. Ms. Mouri was near tears, and despite Mia, Sayoke, and Mariah's comforting, she didn't feel any better. Emily was certain that Talpa had definitely scared Cye into saying what he had just moments ago. If she could, she'd attack him right now, both verbally and physically. 

Mr. Murray took the certified paper and copied it, then gave both copies to Ms. Mouri and to Talpa. "Take those to the judge. You are all free to go."

Everyone stood up, and one by one they filed out of the room. 

"Now what?" Kento asked. 

"We have to go the court," Mia said. 

"Yeah, hopefully we'll be able to see the judge today," Ryo said.

"Well, then what are we waiting for!" Emily declared.

Everyone nodded and headed to the court house. Once they arrived there, they were discouraged that the judge was out for a few hours. 

"Now what do we do?" Rowen asked, starting to get frustrated himself. 

"I guess we can go back to the house and come back," Sayoke suggested.

It was agreed. Ms. Mouri filled out the necessary forms that would get them to see the judge when he or she came back, and handed them to the receptionist. They would need to return within four hours. And so, they all left, unfortunately without Cye who went with Talpa. 

Anubis was chasing Cye down the halls. He was in full armor and this time he would not be taken down by the Ronin. Sekhmet and Dais, who were also in full armor, had gone in different directions to trap him. 

Cye dodged soldiers, running as fast as he could. He rounded a corner and ran down that hall. He had to get out of here somehow, especially before Talpa made it impossible for him to ever join his family and friends again. 

He took another turn, certain he would soon be out of this castle, when suddenly he slammed into Sekhmet. He tried to get away, but the Warlord of Venom held him tightly. He tried using his powers against him, but nothing came. He was too exhausted to use them. 

"You're in a lot of trouble, Ronin!" Sekhmet said. He dragged Cye back to his room where Anubis and Cale were waiting.

"Where did you find him at?" Anubis asked as Sekhmet tossed Cye into his room. 

"In the north wing," Sekhmet answered. He took his swords and mixed some venom with a dust particle, creating a strong door. Together, the three Warlords fastened the door on the hinges, and locked it tightly. 

"There, that's done," Cale said.

They headed back to the throne room and awaited Talpa's and Dais' arrival. When they finally did arrive, Anubis informed Talpa of Cye's escape attempt.

Talpa's eyes flashed red. "Oh really?" he said. And with that he vanished to Cye's room.

Cye jumped when he appeared. His eyes widened at seeing his angry expression. 

"I thought I told you to stay in this room!" Talpa roared.

"You never said that! You had me knocked out!" Cye snapped back.

"That should have given you sense to stay put!" 

Cye glared at him. 

"And since you disobeyed me, you will be punished!" 

Cye looked for a way to escape, but there wasn't any. Talpa grabbed him forcibly and then suddenly smacked Cye against this wall. Cye barely had time to escape when Talpa suddenly pounced on him. 


	16. Chapter 16

****

Twisted Reality 3 

Chapter 16. 

Cye cried out when Talpa landed on him, pinning him to the bed. He struggled to get free, but Talpa snatched him up and laid a punch to his face. Cye yelped loudly, but Talpa wasn't finished yet. He suddenly threw Cye against the wall where the Ronin hit the wall forcefully and landed flat on his injured face. He struggled to his feet only to be grabbed by his hair and yanked off the floor.

"I will see to it that you learn to obey and respect me!" Talpa roared at him. 

Cye winced fearfully. Never before had he been so afraid. He knew Talpa wouldn't kill him, though a part of him wished he would. Then he thought of Emily and his friends, and struggled to handle this horrible situation. Suddenly Talpa threw him on the bed and pinned him down. "I'll teach you once and for all, boy!"

Cye's eyes widened as Talpa suddenly begin to beat him with the force equal to a semi truck. He tried to defend himself, but it was nearly impossible. He was too exhausted to try his powers on Talpa, and everytime he tried to block a blow, his wrist would be grabbed and forced back, and he would be beaten more. So he just laid there, curled up, eyes closed, well the blows rained down repeatedly. 

Finally Talpa yanked him up by the front of his kimono and brought him close to his face, snarling. "You are so lucky you are my flesh and blood, Cye, or I'd kill you right now!"

Cye was about to tell him to go ahead, but he thought of Emily and his friends. He couldn't abandon them. He remained silent, the immense pain striking him from every joint and crevice in his body. Talpa gave him a look of disgust and threw him back, and headed for the door. The tyrant stopped and looked back at him in a warning look. "You stay in this room and don't come out! If you come out, I'll go after your friends, including Emily!"

Cye's eyes widened with fear as Talpa stormed out, slamming the door shut behind him. He laid back down on his bed, as each of his friends came to his mind: Ryo, the father figure to him. Sage: the one he could go to advice for. Rowen: the one who tried to teach him how to play baseball, and nearly succeeded. Cye could never get the batting right. Kento: the one who drove him crazy with the eating, and the one he had taught to swim and surf.: Mia: the one who helped Cye with some of his homework when no one else could, or helped him bake. Emily: his girlfriend and the love of his life. He missed them all terribly, and though he knew his friends could beat Talpa, they could not do it by themselves. 

He closed his eyes, hoping he'd be able to rest and that he would heal soon from his pain. While he rested, he pictured his friends in his head, missing them more and more. He knew his friends were working to get him out, but still he was beginning to feel hopeless, and yet desperate. But at this time there was nothing he could do. So he just laid there and prayed. 

Ryo was pacing back and forth in the living room, trying to make sense of what had happened. Why had Cye say he wanted to stay with Talpa? Cye would never do that, would he? Maybe Talpa threatened him or threatened his friends if he didn't lie. What else could it be, he wondered? He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. This wasn't helping them. He needed to go to the volcano or something. He glanced at the clock. So much for that idea. Besides what if the court called them to come in? They had only been home for about two hours or so, and they needed to stay there in case. 

He stopped pacing and came to rest before the big front window, next to White Blaze. The tiger was staring out the window, toward the distance where Talpa's castle was. Though the castle wasn't seen by Ryo, White Blaze could see it clearly. The tiger was tensed up, and it seemed at any moment's notice, he would leap through the window and charge the castle. But he stayed there. 

Ryo scratched the tiger's ear, deep in thought. He was tempted to just go to the castle and rescue Cye, but this time he couldn't. Not yet.. The time would come though. And they would have Cye back.

Kento sat out at the docks, staring into the water. Scenes from the Children's Service Agency flashed through his mind over and over again. He just couldn't believe that Cye would say those words. What kind of threats did Talpa give him? Or was it Dais along? Kento rubbed his face. He didn't know what to think anymore. The anger inside him was increasing each moment, his fists clenched tightly and he rose to his feet. Finally he let out one loud shout: CYE!!!!"

No one answered back, and he hadn't expected anyone to. The wind picked up, a bird flapped its wings overhead, calling out to another bird. A few feet away toward the south, Sage watched Kento sadly, and Emily watched from a tree on the north side. Kento sat down again and grabbed a stone and skipped it across the water. He could remember how Cye had taught him to skip stones six months after their first battle with Talpa, and three months before he, Cye, and Sage had all been captured. Kento had caught on quickly, only after a few tries. And Cye had acted like it was the biggest thing in the world, which had made Kento feel good he had learned something. 

He stared more into the water, almost imagining Cye right there swimming, or floating. A sigh came out of his mouth. What he wouldn't give to get Cye back. 

Sage himself was also thinking about the Cye they had all seen and heard earlier. That could not be him. How, he wasn't sure. He acted so differently, and didn't seem afraid at all, while he had been there. If Talpa had threatened Cye, wouldn't he had shown fear or concern for his friends? The Warrior of Halo narrowed his eyes. There was no way, that could have been Cye. He had to figure this out. He crossed his legs and closed his eyes, entering into meditation. He allowed himself to go back to the Children's Service Agency. He could see Cye once again. He focused in on him, concentrating, studying. There was a strange dark aura around Cye, like a maroon color. It wasn't light blue. That was strange. Why was it a different color, unless… Sage peered in closer. He was beginning to see another person under that disguise. And then suddenly his eyes snapped open. He jumped up to his feet and ran for the house, shouting for everyone. 

Mia, Ms. Mouri, and Sayoke came down from upstairs, where they were trying to comfort one another, especially Ms. Mouri, Ryo turned away from the living room window, Emily hopped down from the tree, Kento came up from the docks, Rowen came in from the study room, and Mariah came in from the kitchen where she had been making grilled cheese sandwiches for everyone. 

"What's wrong, Sage?" Ryo asked.

"Sage, are you all right?" Mariah asked in her quiet voice.

"No!" Sage cried out, nearly jumping with both excitement and anger. Mariah shied back and he apologized. "I know that wasn't Cye today."

"Yeah," Emily said. "Tinhead's got him so scared, he.."

"No, Em," Sage interrupted. "I've been doing a lot of thinking. The Cye we saw earlier did not have one trace of fear or concern in his eyes. And earlier, just a little bit ago, I meditated. I saw the aura surrounding that Cye."

"And?" Rowen pressed him.

"And it was a maroon color."

Everyone grew silent now, each one in thought. Finally Ryo hissed. "Dais."

"Exactly." 

Before anyone could say anything else, the phone rang. Mia answered it, and spoke a few minutes on the phone before hanging up again. She looked at the others. "That was the court. They want us to come in."

They all began to get ready again. Once they were, they all piled off into three different vehicles, and drove off for the court house. They arrived there in time, and headed into the court house. 

Ryo immediately saw Talpa there, in his human guise, and Cye, or rather Dais. His eyes narrowed. _We'll get you, Talpa. You'll pay for everything!"_

Emily, too, was glaring at Talpa. She wanted him to suffer for every pain he had caused, and she knew she would get her wish. 

Each of them sat down in the Plaintiff's seating area, while Talpa and the imposter sat down in the defendant's seating area. The bailiff told them all to rise as the judge was entering the room, and they all did. Once the judge was seated, he told them to sit down, and they did. 

The judge was a young man, with short crisp dark hair, and tanned skinned, with dark blue eyes. He was going over several notes in his hands, which were the notes he had received from the Mr. Murray. There was silence in the court room as everyone waited for him to begin. Finally, after five minutes of studying, he spoke.

"You are here to fight for the custody of your son, Cye William Mouri," he spoke to Ms. Mouri and to Talpa. Both nodded their heads in affirmative. "And the child had said he wished to live with his father, because he felt anger toward his mother. Is that true?" he looked toward the imposter who nodded. The judge looked down at his papers. "I have some evidence here which state how happy you seem to be, Cye."

"That was before I found out my mother lied to me," the imposter said.

"Really?" the judge said. "And what did she lie to you about?"

"About who my father was."

"I see. And why do you think she did that?"

Everyone waited to see what Dais would say. Kento kept thinking he would say something that would blow this all out. And of course he had. The judge seemed to believe him, and that was one point lost to their side so far.

Mia crossed her fingers and put one arm around the nearly weeping Mrs. Mouri. She could almost understand how the elder woman felt, but not by much. She had never had children, and never had to fight for them. All she could do was offer the woman her moral support, and help fight to get Cye back. 

Court continued on, witnesses were called who gave their testimonies. Each one saying how they felt about Cye and missed him terribly, or in Talpa's case, how he didn't want Cye to grow up without him. Finally the judge called for a recess, and went out, leaving everyone else to either go to the bathroom, get something to drink, or just to stay there and talk. 

No one moved from their spots though. They spoke quietly to each other for the next few minutes, until the judge returned. Once again, the judge spoke, getting more testimonials until finally after one long hour, he spoke. "I have heard all the testimonies of the people here in this court. I have seen how happy Cye had been in these photos here, and yet I see how angry he is today."

__

That's because it's an illusion, Sage thought to himself.

"So," the judge continued as he shifted some papers. "I'm awarding joint custody."

"WHAT?!" both sides shouted. The judge raised his hand, silencing them all. "Cye will spend two weeks with his father, and two weeks with his mother. That's my final decision. I will send papers to both parents stating when the visitation rights shall begin."

Talpa hid a smile now. This might actually work out. He could send Dais as Cye to them, while he kept the real Cye himself. And Dais could probably kill them all off one by one. It was perfect!

The judge dismissed them then, and left the room. 

"I can't believe this!" Kento shouted.

"Kento, calm down," Ryo said. 

"How can I?!"

Ms. Mouri stared at Kento sadly, and he stared back. He lowered his head.

Ryo watched with burning eyes as Talpa and the imposter left the courtroom. He followed them. The others blinked, and took off after Ryo as well. The Ronin leader finally caught up to the tyrant. "We know that imposter is not Cye, Talpa!" he said angrily as he pointed to the Cye look-alike. 

Talpa smirked down at him. "I'm not surprised you figured that one out, Wildfire, with having Halo on your side."

Sage glared at him.

"We want Cye back, Talpa," Rowen told him.

"You heard the judge," Talpa laughed. "I get Cye for two weeks each month."

"Yeah, you and this imposter lied to get that!" Emily shouted.

"Does it matter?" Talpa chuckled.

Emily begin to storm up to him, but Ryo held her back. She was about to start cussing up a storm, but one look from Ryo made her go quiet. Still inside, she was burning with anger.

"Cye of the Torrent!" 

Cye blinked, not sure if he was dreaming or not. He had been resting on his bed for the past hour, and had nearly fallen asleep until he heard a familiar voice. He rubbed his ears, wondering if he had been hearing things. His name was called again, and this time he sat up and looked toward the middle of his room. He gasped.

"Ancient!"

"Yes, Cye, it is I. I have come to help you."

"Help me? What do you mean?" Cye asked humbly. 

The Ancient raised his staff and the rings began to move, chiming, the light flared up from it, bathing Cye in its light. The Ronin of Torrent gasped when his kanji appeared in his forehead. He closed his eyes tightly, not sure what to make of all of this. And then when he opened his eyes, he was in front of the court house. 

The Ancient appeared beside him. "Go in, and have no fear, Cye of the Torrent. All will be well again."

Cye nodded and immediately raced up the courthouse stairs and into the building. He followed his senses to his friends and immediately found them facing off Talpa….and another him?!

He shook his head. That had to be Dais, he thought. He got closer and closer to them. "Guys!"

Everyone turned around and gasped. "Cye!" they all shouted.

Talpa growled under his breath. So he had managed to escape did he? Well, that wouldn't last long.

"Cye, how did you get out?" Ryo asked him. He was glad to see his young friend, but the question was running through his mind.

"The Ancient helped me!" Cye replied, and then looked toward Talpa and his look-alike. His eyes narrowed. "I won't ever live with you, Talpa! Not on my own free will or forced! And you can't make me!"

Talpa's eyes flashed red. A low growl uttered deep from within his throat, and his fists clenched at his sides. He had warned Cye not to call him Talpa, ever, but that wasn't what really made him angry. He was acrimonious because Cye was standing up to him. Well, that would change once and for all. He raised his hand and a blast of power shot out at Cye. The Ronin tried to dodge it, but it caught him right in the chest, sending him flying back where he crashed into the wall.

"CYE!" everyone shouted. 

Ryo raced over to him, only to be hit in the back by another blast from Talpa. He cried out in pain and crashed to the floor.

"RYO!" Rowen cried out. This situation was getting serious. What were they going to do? Talpa was making his way toward Cye now. Dais was now back in his true form, and he was keeping Kento, Sage, and Emily busy at the moment. The three had their hands full as they tried to dodge his sudden attacks, and tried to get a hit here or there. Dais slammed Sage against the wall, and grabbed Emily by her throat. She struggled and kicked, but he threw her into Kento, knocking them both down. Emily groaned as she struggled to get off him.

"Are you all right?" Kento asked her as he helped her up.

"No!" Emily yelled, turning to glare at Dais. The Warlord of Illusion only laughed cruelly and raised his weapon, preparing for his surekill. 

Emily stood completely still, a strange glow surrounded her, her eyes held no emotion in them. Kento stepped back as he watched her, her silver bangs seemed to glow with intensity now.. A strange current in the air had suddenly shifted and seemed to surround her.. And Kento knew that Dais was in _big _trouble.

Cye struggled to his feet.. He could see Talpa getting closer and closer. Already the tyrant had knocked down Ryo.. Rowen was trying to stop him now, but he tossed Rowen like he was rag doll.. Then his sister tried to stop him.. He just threw her out the window!

Ms. Mouri ran up to Talpa now.. "No! You can't hurt him!"

Talpa stopped and looked down at Ms. Mouri. For a moment he seemed to be considering her pleas, but then suddenly, he picked her up and threw her into Mia. The two women went down, and Mariah immediately tried to help them up.. 

Talpa finally reached Cye and slung him over one shoulder. He struggled and kicked, but he could not get down..

Ryo came to and leapt to his feet, staring in disbelief as Talpa was walking toward the back doors.. A fire seemed to light in his eyes.. He grabbed his orb and in a flash he was in his subarmor.. And then with a loud voice he cried, "Armor of Wildfire! Dao Jin!" When he was fully in armor, he grasped his swords. "Talpa! Let Cye go!"

Talpa turned around, smirking. "Why should I?"

"He's not yours to begin with! You may have fathered him, but you never took care of him, never loved him! You don't deserve him!" Ryo shouted back.. By now, this had everyone's attention, including Emily's, who had dropped her power away from Dais to watch this. 

Talpa chuckled. By now Cye had grown tired of struggling and just laid there over his shoulder, staring down at the marble floor. He had to get out of this somehow. He heard Talpa speaking. "I don't care if I don't deserve him.. He's mine.. And his powers will be mine as well. Once he's fully trained."

"Fully trained? For what?" Kento demanded. 

"For purposes that are of my business," Talpa snapped. "Once he's trained, he'll be powerful enough to bring this world to its knees. When that happens, I'll be there to make it work out in my favor."

"You're crazy!" Rowen said.

Talpa smirked. "Perhaps so."

Mia and Sage had gone outside to tend to Sayoke.. Sage had healed Sayoke of her wounds from the broken glass, but the young woman felt dizzy and was supported by the two. Sage was glaring at Talpa through burning violet eyes.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Talpa said. "I'd like to get my son home."

Ryo raised his swords. "You'll have to get through us first!"

"Yeah!" Kento shouted.. He and the other three quickly got in subarmor, and then in armor. They all surrounded Talpa, ready to fight.

Talpa sighed heavily. "I don't have time for this. Dais, deal with them!"

Dais grinned evilly and stepped forward, but Emily once again allowed her powers to go into action. This time Dais was pinned to the wall.. He couldn't move! He struggled violently and cursed Emily with every known foul language in the world. Emily glared at him and increased the power, holding him tighter and tighter.

Ryo wasn't going to wait any longer. He leapt into the air and attacked.. Talpa kicked him back down the hall, then dodged an arrow from Rowen, then grabbed Sage by the throat and threw him overhead. He felt a blow from Kento, but he suddenly punched Kento right in the face, knocking him backward into the wall.

Mariah was frowning deeply. This was all very bad. They were losing, and no one could help them.. If only there was some way, somehow this could end with a miracle. 

And then something did happen. Cye began to glow a light blue, surrounded with silver and gold.. The glowing intensified, and his kanji appeared on his forehead, and then another symbol appeared, one they had never seen before, along with another kanji. Mia recognized it immediately. It was a strange symbol which looked like a rising sun above a kanji representing the word Dynasty. The two kanjis glowed in unison with the symbol, each in three different colors. The kanji of Trust, a light blue, the kanji of the Dynasty, a silver, and the sun, a gold. 

By now, the others had noticed the glowing too. Ryo's eyes widened. Never before had he seen anything like this. Cye's power seemed to be incredible. Emily once again turned her head to watch in amazement, Ms. Mouri and Sayoke's mouths dropped open. Was this the power Talpa had been talking about?

Talpa looked back toward Cye and laughed mockingly. "Your powers can't stop me, boy!" 

Cye didn't answer him, but he could feel Talpa begin to walk again. No, there was no way he would go back with Talpa. He suddenly let out a loud scream as the entire hallway was filled with a bright white light as if a hydrogen bomb had suddenly gone off silently. Everyone covered their eyes and ducked down instinctively. When they opened their eyes, Talpa and Dais were nowhere to be seen, and Cye was on his knees on the floor, breathing hard. 

"Cye, you did it!" Ryo cried out happily as they all surrounded him. Kento and Sage helped him up. Cye gave a tired smile. "He's gone?" he asked. 

"Yes!" Emily cheered as she hugged him. She didn't notice him flinching, and he wasn't going to dare tell her why he had flinched. 

"Then can I go home now?" Cye asked.

"Of course you can!" Mia said. 

They all left the courthouse, and piled into three different vehicles. Cye immediately fell asleep in the backseat of the jeep. The vehicles were started up, and one by one, they pulled out of the parking lot, and into the street, heading for the Koji manor. 

Ryo glanced over at Cye and frowned when he saw the bruises. He knew where those had come from. Well, Cye wouldn't have to worry ever again. No one would ever hurt him, because he believed that Cye had finally mastered his powers. 

Atop the courthouse building, unseen, and watching them was the Ancient. He was smiling. "Well done Cye of the Torrent. When the time is right, you shall the knowledge and ability to do what is right in your heart, and one day, you will turn the Dynasty around completely."

And then in a flash of a light he was gone as the vehicles drove off into the distance. And Cye slept on. 

A/N: Whohoo! I'm finally finished with this story! Took me long enough. And yes I know this was the longest of out all the chapters, I wanted to end this at 16, so I decided to make it this way. I hope you all liked this. I worked hard on this one. My program kept messing up on me, and I had to keep restarting the fic, as well as waiting for new ideas to come. I'll be working on the Twisted Reality 2, version 2.0, and then redoing another version of TR3, so be on the look out for them in the next few weeks! Please review, or email me! Ciao! 


End file.
